


Lady of Moonstone Scales

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Prompt from Lonashipping Week, I say sorta because XuXian was nowhere this edgy, Sorta-Baisuzhen-AU, get on board the angst train, i have not proofread this i just spent like 10 hours writing this ahahahaha, with hints of Melusine in there i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Once upon a time, a white snake fell in love with a mortal man.





	1. Chapter 1

In a land far away, where demons and spirits lurk, there is a precocious boy named Gladion.

One day, while escaping his tutors and running along the shores of the Crescent Lake, he comes across a small, white snake.

For all his five years, Gladion has never seen anything like this before. Snakes are usually green or brown, with cold eyes and flicking tongues. This one is smaller than most of the snakes that lurk in the woods, half-submerged in the water. And its scales- they're like pearl, glistening and shimmering in the water.

It floats, lifeless, along the riverbank. Sadness stirs in his breast- maybe it's a hatchling, and fell into water.

Then it twitches. The barest hint of life.

His parents and tutors have warned him about the dangers of the wild animals in the woods- but those thoughts are far from Gladion's mind as he plunges into the water and wades towards the little white creature. He picks it up carefully, surprised by how easily the snake fits in his hands.

It moves again, slightly, its head angling towards him, studying him with faint, gray eyes.

_Gray? Snake eyes were usually black in amber._

Its tongue forks out, tasting the air. Is it aware of him? Gladion gulps, suddenly realizing that he's holding a _snake_ in his hands. Snakes are dangerous, sometimes poisonous. And in the stories, they don't differentiate between friend or foe, striking whoever so much as comes close to them.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he says, voice trembling.

The snake studies him, then as if it understands, it lowers its head back against his hand.

He takes it back to dry land, placing it on a nearby outcrop of rock. It doesn't so much as move, and if not for the periodic flicking of its tongue, Gladion wouldn't be able to tell if it was still alive.

That should have been all he needed to do. Wild animals are dangerous, his parents tell him. But there is something about the little white snake, sitting stark and alone on the rock, that gives Gladion pause.

White is not a color that occurs in nature, he remembers one of his tutors saying. It's easier to be spotted and eaten. And sitting still as it is, Gladion worries that if he turns his back, a hawk would swoop in and eat the little white snake.

"Hey. You can go now, you know?"

The little snake turns to look at him, tongue flicking in his direction. But it is as if that is all the energy it has to do. It turns away.

A spark lights in his gut. Gladion clenches his hands. "So you're just gonna sit there, after I helped you?"

The snake doesn't respond.

It's silly that he's getting worked up over a snake he found in the woods. But Gladion stomps his foot. His pants are wet, and Mother will throw a fit when he comes home. And the snake dying on him when it's alive now-

He pulls off his jacket, and shivers in the chill of the air. But he takes care as he tucks the warm fabric around the little white snake. It doesn't so much as flinch at the touch, but as he settles the little bundle on the rock, he swears he hears a sigh.

"Are you hungry?"

The snake watches him now, gray eyes focused on him. He digs into his pocket, searching for anything that he could use to feed it. He didn't intend to be gone this long, and most of the food he stole from the kitchen is already gone, but... there are a handful of berries he found, earlier in the forest.

"Do snakes eat berries?" he asks, holding one out tentatively to the little snake.

It lifts itself to study the berry- almost as big as its head. Its forked tongue glances over the surface before, surprisingly, it takes a little bite.

Gladion watches in fascination as it eats. At first it is slow, weak. But by the time it finishes the first berry, there is more energy in its movement. When it swivels its head to stare at him once more with those gray eyes, Gladion pulls out another berry and watches as it devours that too.

He chuckles. "You're a strange one, aren't you?"

The snake eyes him as it finishes a third berry. Up close, its scales shimmer white in the sunlight, and its gray eyes seem sharp and alert. It pauses, its tongue flicking in his direction as it studies him. But Gladion senses no danger from those eyes. And ever so slightly, the snake inclines its head, as if... thanking him.

Hesitantly, he reaches out and touches it. The snake glances at him, almost... surprised? But then it leans into his touch, nestling its head against his hand. It fits, small and slight, in the palm of his hand.

Gladion breathes- he could crush it if he so much as closed his hand, but there it sits. Patient. Trusting.

"Young master Gladion!"

He starts at Wicke's call. There is the sound of someone crashing through the trees, just slightly up the hill.

He glances back at the snake- but it's gone. All that's left is his slightly damp jacket, sitting on the rock. The white snake is nowhere in sight- as if it was all just a dream.

"Goodness, young master. Did you really have to run this far?" Wicke's breathless voice asks from behind him. She frowns as she takes in his state. "Did you... go _swimming_ in your clothes? In this weather? There's such a chill-"

"I'm fine, really." Gladion pouts.

Wicke clicks her tongue. Fusses over him, just like she always does. Helps him put on his jacket, before tugging him back- back to home, to his boring tutors and Mother's lectures while Father watches him with an approving, twinkling eye.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, young man!" Wicke mutters, wringing her hands.

Gladion shrugs. "You'll catch me again tomorrow, anyway."

Wicke lets out an anguished sound, and Gladion giggles. She continues her long, rambling tirade about _responsibility_ and _carefulness_ but Gladion's mind is miles away.

It's back with the little white snake he found in the lake, and wondering whether it was alive and well, or whether it was all a dream.

But either case, it's a good story to tell Lillie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for day 6 lonashipping week: fairy tale, I decided to write a whole multichapter fic almost at the last minute because I originally wrote chapter 5? But then I got into the AU and couldn't stop thinking about it so i churned out 13k words in one day help 
> 
> This fic is sorta based off the BaiSuZhen fairy tale, or Lady White Snake, which is like. my favourite fairy tale ever. also it's super tragic because of evil monks and stuff but lovey dovey but ANYWAY yeah i decided to go with the premise for it for lonashipping AU and basically the premise is the whole demon falls in love with a mortal man thing. There may have been magic immortality pills and evil tortoises involved in the original fairy tale but i'm just... gonna skip that. Mostly.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain falls, unending.

Gladion scowls. He hates the rain- the sound of it, the taste of it, the sensation of mud on his boots. The way it colors the whole world gray, soaks through his clothes, and makes the already tediously boring boat ride even more uncomfortable than it needed to be.

It's too bad that this is the only way to cross the river. At this time of year, the banks swell and most of the roads out of the city become unusable. And for Gladion, with bounty hunters and officials more than willing to stick his head on a pike if they so much as find him... He's just grateful that there's still space on the _sampan_.

He sighs into his cloak. The hood proves little help against the unending downpour.

Even though he doubts that any of his fellow travelers are a danger to him, he keeps his hand on the hilt of his hidden dagger. Apart from him and the boatman, there are only two others on the boat- a young man and a woman. It's good; he prefers the quiet, the solitude. Makes it easier to spot threats coming a mile away. Makes it easier to spot a mark, too.

He finds himself staring at the young couple. They hide under the shelter of two umbrellas, chatting easily with one another. The man is slender, no more than a boy. His dark hair, almost tinged green in the light, is tied up in a bun. His skin is tanned, but his hands betray no marks of hardship or work. A sword rests visibly at his waist, but Gladion doubts he can even use it. A wide, easy smile rests on his face, as if the rain doesn't trouble him at all.

The woman next catches his eye. She's just as slender as her companion, dressed in light silks that speak of a merchant class upbringing. Her dark hair pulled up in a similar fashion to her companion's. Yet her bangs and fringe fall over her pale, round face. Then, as if sensing his appraisal, she glances at him, and Gladion's breath catches ever so lightly.

Her eyes are the softest, warmest gray he has seen.

A vague memory flashes through his thoughts, of a time twenty years ago when he was a boy- but he bites down on the sensation of deja vu before the thought fully forms, and scowls in response to the woman's gaze.

She frowns, and he expects her to turn away and back to her conversation. But instead, she takes a step towards him.

He expects a scolding from an uppity wench who sees only a vagabond, and studies her for where a money purse might be hiding. If he's going to be lectured by a complete stranger, at least he'll make it worth his while. But while her wet clothes cling tight to slender legs, he sees no semblance of jewelry or belongings on her. Pity, he thinks with a smirk, but at least he can enjoy the view.

"Sir."

He meets her gaze without a word, his hand still resting comfortably on the hilt of his hidden dagger.

Then she does the last thing he expects. With a kind smile, she extends her umbrella to him. "Here."

He frowns. "Excuse me?"

A faint flush covers her pale cheeks. "It's not good for your health to be soaked in the rain."

There are many words on Gladion's tongue. _That's not for you to decide. The rain's fine._ But despite her demure features, there's a hard look of determination on the young woman's face. And with a sigh, he mutters, "The rain will not let up till evening, or maybe even tomorrow. You're sure you'd want to entrust a stranger with your umbrella?"

Now she frowns. Her hand falters slightly as she considers his words. Then she smiles and answers, "You can return it to me when the rain's over."

Gladion arches an eyebrow. "I don't even know your name, or where you're going."

She flushes again, and her eyes flick over to where her companion is standing, watching them with a bright smile. A lover? A brother? The man doesn't interfere, but gives her a reassuring nod and Gladion a wide grin.

He whips his head away, and the young woman giggles.

"It's Moon," she answers. "That's my brother, Hau. We're travelling to Yan Village, to open up a medicine shop. You can find me there."

Normally, Gladion would snort at the idea of accepting an umbrella from a strange woman, without even money to show for it. It just sounded so mundane. Pointless. But her eyes shine clear with no semblance of subterfuge, and her smile, while slight, is warm.

It's a look nobody's given him in over a decade.

"Fine." Gruffly, he takes her proferred umbrella, his rough hands brushing lightly against her delicate ones. She drops her hand almost immediately, and steps away.

"Thank you, sir." She bows slightly, before stepping back over the planks to her brother, where he holds out his umbrella for her.

_Thank you?_ Gladion snorts, wondering if she's strange in the head. She doesn't seem local, and part of him wonders how someone as naive as her could ever last on the road. But Moon doesn't approach him again, and he does appreciate the umbrella warding off the rain.

The boat travels slowly through the water, and minutes turn into hours, the rain unending. Gladion finds his gaze drawn constantly back to the young lady on the _sampan_ , studying her- for research, of course.

But every time she meets his gaze, she smiles.

* * *

The rain doesn't let up till four days later.

By then, Gladion is already in the town of Zhang, where words of his exploits as the notorious bandit and thief, Skull Enforcer, has yet to reach the town's ears. It's a prosperous place, and already he's discharged several merchants of their months' wages, and rented himself a cozy room in the local tavern. He's sure he'll be safe here for a month or two, at least, before he's back on the road.

Yet the umbrella remains propped against his room's door, a constant reminder of the strange encounter with an even stranger woman.

He doesn't know what prompts him to pack up his things and leave. Doesn't know why he walks two days downriver, where the small, provincial village of Yan nestles in between the ebbing river and the thick forests.

Doesn't know what to expect, when he raps his knuckles on the door of the newly-opened medicine shop. Finds himself at a loss for words when Moon opens the door, and greets him with a smile.

"Your umbrella," he says at last, sticking the offending object out towards her.

"Thank you, kind sir." She giggles an innocent, light sound that resonates through him. She reminds him of a carefree child, someone untouched by the cruelty of the world. Her hand brushes his again as she takes the umbrella from him, and a tingle runs through him at the contact.

He thinks that's that; that he should make his way back to Zhang before it gets dark. But before he can turn to leave, she asks, "Will you join us for dinner?"

Gladion frowns. "You don't even know my name."

Her gray eyes light up. "You could always tell me now," she teases.

Every instinct, every rule he's taught himself over the past ten years tells him to leave. To go back. But there's a warmth she exudes, an acceptance. Something in those gray eyes that reminds him of a time when he wasn't on a run, when he had a _home..._

Just one night wouldn't hurt, he decides.

"Gladion," he answers.

There's the faintest reaction from her- a gasp, before it's quickly covered up with a smile. "Come in then, Gladion," she sings, leaving the door open for him to enter.

Just one night, he promises himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau is XiaoQing guysssss 
> 
> also yes there was a point in time where i considered making Moon and Hau owl demons instead


	3. Chapter 3

He stays for three weeks. Just to help Moon and Hau set the medicine shop up. They offer free food and lodging, pay him for his trouble, and it's a nice breather from being constantly on the run, hiding from the law. Yan Village is literally in the middle of nowhere, a peaceful farming town whose biggest building is the local bar- not even an inn, or a bank, in sight. Gladion knows he'll leave eventually- the town is way too boring for someone like him- but for the first time in years his sleep is untroubled, and the kindness he receives from Moon and Hau seems... genuine.

But then the weeks stretch into months, and helping to set up the shop changes to helping Moon collect ingredients, or covering for Hau when he accidentally taste-tests a poison instead of the latest of Moon's medicines and is forced into bed for a good fortnight. The days pass quickly, but for once, they're not tinged with fear or suspicion. Despite what his tutors taught him an age ago, Gladion has little knowledge of medicine, and it's interesting to watch Moon at work. Despite their less-educated upbringing, the siblings are capable of identifying herbs in a matter of seconds, analyzing their properties, and concocting medicines for every ailment the people of Yan suffer from.

And it is often while he's helping Moon work that she talks to him. At first it's simple things- like how simple dieting can alleviate health worries, or how to make a quick remedy to deal with simple bugs. How she experiments with her various herbs to whip up new tonics to treat the illnesses she reads in her books.

He enjoys her presence in his life. She's charming, uplifting. Brightly innocent, her eyes shining with enthusiasm as she talks to him about one thing or another. Sometimes, he imagines that she almost _cares_ for him, and that he _might_ feel the same for her.

But then, one day, as she works on a new potion, she asks, "So where do you come from?"

Gladion almost cuts his finger. She's tasked him to slice some water weeds- something he excels at, given his experience with the knife- but the sudden question catches him off-guard.

"Far away," he answers at last, keeping his answer curt and to the point. Any other person would have picked up that he wouldn't want to talk more on the subject, but not Moon.

"How far is far?"

For the first time since he's known her, Gladion feels a surge of irritation. "Far enough that it doesn't matter," he snaps.

"Oh."

There is something sad in her voice. Soft, quiet. Gladion tries not to notice, and focuses on cutting the herbs. The rhythmic _that-that-that_ of his knife spells out a soothing rhythm in the silence.

Then Moon says, quietly, "I've seen you writing letters."

He stills. Bites down on the surge of anger that she has been spying on him, that she would be _this_ persistent-

She sighs, then murmurs, "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Gladion chooses not to answer. Doesn't like that some part of him curls whenever Moon sounds _sad_ , even as she prods at his walls with a sharpened stick.

"It's for my sister," he answers at last. "I just want to let her know... I'm alive."

"You never send those letters. You hide them under your bed."

Gladion stops. "It doesn't matter to you."

There's another soft 'oh'. When he turns to look at her, she's bent over her work, measuring out how much root she needs. But there's a look in her eyes- a sadness that he knows is for _him._

He sighs. Sets down his knife as he brings his chopped herbs to her. "It's complicated."

She picks up the board and studies his handicraft, before wordlessly tipping its contents into the crucible in front of her. Moon hands him another set of leaves to sort, and just as he turns back to his task, she speaks again.

"You should send them to her."

"That's none of your business." He rounds on her, arms crossed.

She tilts her head. A frown creases her brow, and her gray eyes stare at him- as if piercing through his soul. "If Hau was gone for a long time, I would want to know he was alive. Is that not what love is?"

Gladion's breath catches. He closes his eyes. "That's not what this is about-" he begins, only to still when Moon touches his hand.

"There it is," she breathes. When he opens his eyes, she's right at his face, her eyes peering worriedly into his own.

"What is?"

"Your sadness."

Her hand is tender as she rests it on his cheek. She bites her lip slightly, before she backs away, eyes lowered. "You're sad when you think of your sister. I don't know why, or what happened between you two, but... I can only imagine she feels the same for you."

Gladion's laugh is sharp and harsh. "You can't possibly know what she feels about me," he snaps back. "You can't possibly know what I've done-"

"You're a good person, Gladion." Moon's gray eyes are sad, but she speaks with confidence, with surety. "Why else would you help us, when there's nothing to gain for you?"

"You pay me," he answers.

"Yes, but you could have stolen everything we had within the first few days. You haven't." Moon arches an eyebrow. "Or did you think I wouldn't notice the purses in your closet?"

Gladion bristles. "You have no right to go snooping around my closet-"

"If you cleaned your room once in a while, maybe I wouldn't have to."

His breath is heavy as he watches Moon. Anger, sure. Fear of discovery, definitely. But also... relief. Despite her innocent naivete, there was a sharp shrewdness behind those gray eyes, and despite all that-

"Why did you let me stay, then? If you knew what I was."

Now it's her turn to be caught off-guard. She thumbs her lip, her gray eyes troubled. Finally she repeats, "You're a good person. I truly believe that."

He swallows. "I'm not," he answers. And without another word, he turns back to the leaves and herbs. The shuffle of cloth and the soft sigh behind him tells him that Moon has returned to her chores too. But the heaviness in his heart doesn't abate.

The next morning, he drops the letters by the postmaster's house.

* * *

Lillie responds in a week. It's been hard, being the sole remaining member of their proud family, but she bears the burden well. Her letter reads of optimism, and hope, with no trace of the despair that once clouded their family. And she wrote... would he visit?

Gone are the dark days when his father died, and his mother went insane with grief. Gone is the abuse he and his sister suffered at his mother's hand, and gone is the time when he stayed away from home because of all the hurt and anger.

But yet he finds himself still in Yan Village. Moon says nothing more about the topic the next day, and she's kind and accommodating as always. Yet, Gladion cannot forget the look in her eyes, and how her whispered words sit deep in his breast.

_"You're a good person."_

Gladion doubles down on his chores. Helping Hau to pick herbs, and Moon with her mixing, and even wrangling some of the local cows when they break through the fence. He leaves his sword at the back of his closet, and throws the stolen purses into the river. And despite the complete humdrum living in a lazy village like Yan was, he feels... lighter. Happier.

The siblings notice a change in his demeanor. Hau teases that he's going soft on them, happily engaging him in brawls that Moon has to break up. Moon- well, she doesn't say anything of his past, choosing instead to include him in their lives.

Sometimes he asks her to walk with him along the river, to look for herbs. Sometimes she asks him to watch the stars with her. Sometimes... Moon feels like the first person in a long while who's ever trusted in him. Someone who he trusts, back.

The months roll by. Spring passes into summer, into autumn.

And on the tenth time Gladion writes back, he asks, would Lillie come instead?

* * *

It's about three weeks later that he finds Moon alone in the shop. She's staring out of the window, her lips pursed and her eyes shadowed. Her shoulders are slumped and... it's the sadness that catches Gladion's attention. Deep, lonely.

"Moon."

Her gaze flicks over to him, and the sadness disappears, replaced by a glassy calm. "Gladion," she chirps. "You're home early."

He shrugs. "The grocer had a surplus of ginseng and told me to get it to you." He hands her the sack, feels his heart skip a beat as her lips quirk in a smile.

"My favourite," she murmurs. She moves to take it back to the kitchen- except he touches her wrist.

Her eyes meet his in askance. A small frown creases her forehead. Her lips part, ever so slightly, and there's a wariness in the way she watches him.

He swallows. It's not in his modus operandi to show concern, or care, but this is Moon, and gruffly, he asks, "Are you... alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiles, but it's sad. Sad and all too familiar now, because it's the same look in her eyes that he once saw in his own reflection.

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"Gladion-" She breathes. Shakes her head. "You don't have to be kind to me."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

She sighs. Fumbles with the silk of her sleeve. She's about to turn and leave again when he catches hold of her cheek, lifts her head to meet his eyes.

They're wide. Gray. Beautifully so.

"Tell me," he insists.

"I-" She hesitates. Almost about to dip her head and leave.

"Moon, please."

She stares at him, searching for- what, an answer? Gladion frowns. But she's so still against him and he knows that whatever it is that troubles her is something linked to _him._

"When do you leave?"

Her voice is soft, uncertain. Her shoulders are squared, and her chin juts out in defiance, but her cheek trembles against his hand and Gladion realizes what is it that's been haunting her all this time-

He clears his throat. It feels uncomfortably warm, and he's all-too-aware of how close they are.

Then he lowers his head, and presses his lips to hers.

She breathes every so lightly against his cheek. Shivers against his touch. But as he opens his eyes to look at her, she's as still as a statue.

"I... was hoping, never."

A smile spreads across her face. Soft, and bright and warm. Her gray eyes twinkle up at him, her hand hesitantly resting against his cheek before it settles there.

"I'd like that."

He kisses her again, first gentle and cautious, well-aware of how she's trembling at his touch. But as her warmth envelopes him, it becomes more natural to kiss her. To sink into the embrace of her breath, her heat, her touch-

Somehow he finds himself in her room, with her underneath him. Her cheeks flushed, her breath heavy. Her clothes are in disarray, and the flash of skin through her shift is enough to send a jolt of excitement through him.

"Gladion-" she whispers his name, her delicate fingers tracing from his jaw down to his neck and lower. Her gray eyes watching him, imploring...

When he kisses her again, it's fierce and hot, burning through all his inhibitions and worries and fears.

And that afternoon, they find bliss in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Four months later, Lillie visits. The timing couldn't be worse as a plague hits.

It sweeps through the lower countryside, spreading upriver, causing death and chaos everywhere it strikes. Yan Village, despite its peaceful, backwater charm, is no more immune than the rest of the country.

Lillie is the first casualty. She staggers from the carriage as they arrive, and when Gladion catches her, her skin is clammy with sweat and tinged with a sickly pallor. Her green eyes are dull, and she whispers his name before she collapses in his arms.

Moon is by his side in a second. She brushes away Lillie's sweat-soaked bangs, studies his little sister with a look of fierce concentration. Then she grasps his shoulder and whispers, "Bring her to my room."

She's gone just as quickly, her robes swishing around her as she enters the kitchen, and with Hau's help, Gladion gently slides his little sister into bed. At first he wants nothing more than to stay by her side, tell her everything he hasn't been able to squeeze into letters. To promise her that everything will be okay, even though he can't bring himself to believe in that lie.

But then Moon appears and shoos him out of the room. She holds some foul-smelling concoction in a cup, while cradling a basin full of water and herbs in her other arm. But as he passes her, she catches his eye. And with characteristic determination, she gives him a firm nod.

_His sister will be okay._

At first Lillie's condition doesn't improve, and Moon never leaves her side. Gladion tries to help, when he can, but Moon chases him out of her room, now a converted sickroom, saying he might be next to catch the plague if he tarries too long. He never says anything about how he worries _she_ might be next.

But by the fourth day, Lillie's fever breaks, and she's able to speak. Even drink a little bit of soup. Moon is tired from her constant vigil, but she smiles happily when she invites Gladion in to sit with his sister. The danger is over.

The plague does hit Yan Village, but Moon buckles down and goes to visit each house, each neighbour struck with it. Hau goes with her, and they insist Gladion stay with his sister, but he can't help worry for the two of them. Yet, within a week, the plague is gone from Yan, leaving its population miraculously untouched.

"She's quite the woman," Lillie murmurs sleepily one night, after Gladion feeds her some medicine. She smiles up at her big brother, a sight Gladion hasn't seen in over ten years. "I can see why you love her."

"Where did you get that impression?" he mutters, choosing to dab his little sister's forehead with a cloth instead of focusing on how she could have _possibly_ known.

"It's written all over your face when you look at her." Lillie giggles weakly. "You're happy here. With her."

"I am."

Lillie smiles. Squeezes his hand. "I'm glad."

* * *

Life returns to normal within the month. Lillie lingers longer at their house, using what was once Gladion's room for her extended stay. Gladion takes her to visit all of Yan Village- the lazy flowing river, the cows, the fields of paddy and the complete _normalcy_ of the village that he's only grown to appreciate now.

"It's nothing like home," Lillie remarks.

"How is home?" he asks, and Lillie shrugs.

"Lonely," she confides. "If I could, I'd stay here forever. But I have estates to run, and merchants who will have my head if I don't go back. Wicke can only do so much on her own, after all."

He hugs his sister close. "You're always welcome to visit."

Lillie returns the gesture, her smile brighter and warmer than in his memories. "As are you, brother. And when next I see you, I expect you to have at least proposed to Moon. She deserves way better than you."

Heat burns the tip of his ears and he mumbles something about how he's working on it, and Lillie laughs.

* * *

They're on the way back when Gladion spots a strange man lingering at the entrance of the shop. He's dressed like a monk, robes covering his spindly form. He holds a staff in one hand, mumbling something to himself as he studies the shop's entrance. But there's something sinister in his eyes, the way his nose wrinkles...

"Can I help you, sir?" he asks.

The monk jumps at Gladion's voice. Turns around to meet him with an imperious glare. Gladion's gut squeezes, and there's something sickening about the way the man is studying him- like he's some sort of insect...

"Would you know who happens to be the owner of this fine establishment?" the monk asks.

"Who's asking?" Gladion retorts, folding his arms.

"Gladion!" Lillie snaps at him with a sigh. "Can't you see he's a monk?" She turns to the monk, and bows low in apology. "Miss Moon and her brother Hau own the medicine shop. My brother, Gladion, and I are friends staying with them."

"Is that so?" the monk's eyes narrow even further, before he draws back and presents a hand. "My name is Faba. I hail from the Sacred Order of the White Mountains."

"What business does a monk have in our little backwater?" Gladion asks, refusing to take his hand. Lillie clicks her tongue at him, but he continues to hold Faba's gaze.

Faba draws himself up. "A recent plague swept through much of this area recently."

"We're aware." Gladion grips Lillie's hand tight, and his sister shifts back behind him.

"Yet Yan Village alone remains untouched by death."

"A blessing," Gladion replies. "Moon is an excellent herbalist."

"Or demonic forces at work." Faba stares at him pointedly. "Tell me, what do you know of mistress Moon? Or master Hau?"

Gladion bristles at the insinuation. "Moon's kind, and a hard worker. She eats three times a day, makes bad jokes, and is incredibly meticulous about keeping books. She's sweet, and smart. Hau's a dedicated younger brother. Careless, but always willing to help. He's my best friend."

"But what of their past?" Faba strokes his beard. "Where do they hail from? What of their parents, their family? What is their goal?"

"Gladion..." Lillie shivers against him, and Gladion pulls her tight.

"Moon and Hau have no family." Gladion asked them that much, once. "Their parents died a long time ago. They travelled here to open a medicine shop to _help_ people."

"Help, or harm?" Faba sighs. "Demons are a sneaky bunch. They'd promise that they're helping you with one kiss while taking your life with the next. I've seen their lot, time and time again. They sow discord and chaos, and laugh for the very fun of it. They'd trick you, and you'd be none the wiser. The only thing they'd ever respect is a blade through the heart."

"Moon and Hau have done far more good for Yan Village than you ever have," Lillie spits out. "We'll take our chances."

Faba arches an eyebrow. "Don't you think it odd? That two herbalists with no past are capable of saving an entire village from a plague that has never once been cured? Everywhere it goes, death lingers- save here, where somehow a little brew is enough to get people doomed to die back on their feet."

Lillie shivers again, and Gladion remembers how close they were to losing her- to losing everyone. Yet, something in Faba's words rings true. All around, in Zhang, and Rou, the plague has devastated entire towns and villages, wiping out whole populations. Only Yan was spared. Because of Moon, he's sure, but...

"Moon's an excellent herbalist," he repeats. "You're upsetting my sister, sir monk. I suggest you leave at your earliest convenience."

Faba bows. With a gentle nudge, Gladion sends Lillie up the steps first. Yet before, he can follow, the monk rests a hand on his shoulder. Gladion is more than ready to deck him, when his voice says,

"A word to the wise, boy. You would not want to share a bed with a demon, would you?"

He chooses not to respond. Doesn't dare to think about the thought that _Moon_ of all people could be a demon- it's absurd. Ridiculous. But at the same time, her healing skills were unparalleled and her naivete, while adorable, was also... strange.

Something slides into his hand. A bottle? Gladion frowns.

"Sacred wine," Faba responds. "Feed a cup of it to the demon and it will force her to reveal her true form. Get her to drink the whole bottle and she'll be out of your life forever."

"This is absurd."

"If she is who you think she is- no harm will come to her, I assure you. And after all, wouldn't you want to be sure?"

"What's your game?" he snarls, but Faba is already five steps behind him, bowing low.

"Think of it as a wedding gift," the monk replies. "If nothing else, at least it's free wine."

Gladion fumes, but says nothing as Faba makes his departure. He waits till the monk is gone before he lifts the bottle, ready to throw it away-

But then a thought stays his hand. A niggling sensation of doubt. A question that he cannot quite dispel.

Gladion swallows. The wine, in his hand, burns hot like an ember.


	5. Chapter 5

It's five days after Lillie leaves when Gladion finally works up the courage to test out Faba's words. He's sure the monk is crazy, or deluded, or malicious. But still, there are times when he catches Moon mumbling strange words over her potions, or when she's slightly colder than normal in his arms. Individually they're nothing, but put together...

It's just a cup of wine. He shakes his head. He's sure nothing will happen. Maybe it's just Moon being Moon, and he'll finally rest at peace with the knowledge that there is nothing supernatural about his life at all.

Nevertheless, he waits till Hau's gone to play cards with his friends at the tavern before he approaches the woman he loves.

He finds her pouring over her latest tonic, a remedy that she touts will relieve the horrid cough that has settled down in the village. She's hard at work, her brows furrowed in concentration as she stirs the concoction in her crucible.

He waits for her to notice his presence. She flashes him an infectious smile, one that worms its way easily into his heart. Then she notices the cups in his hands.

"Wine?" she sniffs the proffered drink, her eyes flicking back to him. "What's the occasion?"

Gladion shrugs. "You saved the village from the plague, Moon," he says. "I'm sure that warrants some celebration."

"I didn't... do all that." She flushes, and it never ceases to surprise him how easily flustered she is at praise. "I just treated their symptoms and made sure they had plenty of rest. That's all."

"Must be your magic touch."

She stiffens briefly, and then she laughs. "Nothing of that sort, I assure you." She beams at him, all innocent and loving and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you, anyway."

He smiles, ignoring the crawling sensation in his gut, and raises his cup. "To you."

"To me." She wiggles her brows. Then without hesitation she downs the whole cup-

And promptly spits the wine out.

"Augh, that tastes awful!"

Gladion agrees. It's horrible wine, burning and thick and _what on earth did Faba use to make this?_ But then he looks at Moon, panting as she braces herself against the counter, sweat beading her brow.

"Moon?" He frowns, takes one step towards her. "You look pale." He reaches for her-

And then, for the first time ever, Moon edges away from him. There's a strange light in her eyes, and her skin is paler than usual. But before he can say anything, she runs into their room and slams the door behind her.

Immediately, the doubts at the back of his mind disappear as concern for Moon washes over him. "Moon!" he hammers at the door, but when she doesn't respond a strange panic seizes over him. Was the wine poisoned...?

There's a weight behind the door- Moon. But somehow he manages to dislodge the door just enough for him to squeeze through.

It's dark, with only a sliver of light passing through the crack in the door. Gladion slides into the room, searching-

And he finds himself face to face with a giant snake.

It's easily three times his size, with scales as white as the moon. It notices him as he enters, gray eyes wide and sharp as he realizes...

Faba was right.

There's a choking sensation in his chest. The world tilts. Gladion gasps, but there's not enough air and his mind is reeling, and he hears her voice through the fog, screaming for him-

And then, darkness.

* * *

Gladion's not sure how long he sleeps. What happens around him. Sometimes, he imagines she is there, dabbing at him with a cloth as she whispers words to him. Sometimes, he imagines she's laughing, playing with his dagger before she plunges it into his breast.

Sometimes, he hopes it's all just a big horrible nightmare.

But the dream doesn't abate, and the darkness is horrible and it's warm and sometimes she's smiling while other times she's crying and he just wants everything to stop, stop, _stop-_

"Drink this."

There's something pressed to his lips. A liquid on his parched tongue. Thick. Hideously bitter, with flakes rubbing against his lips.

But then the weight on his chest abates. He breathes, and he's able to open his eyes.

Finds himself meeting bright, gray ones.

"Moon."

She smiles, her eyes watery. "Oh Gladion," she mumbles. "Thank goodness-"

He shoves her away.

She lets out a little yelp, but Gladion doesn't care. He knows where he is now- in their room, _her_ room, and his sword is in the closet right where he left it. He draws it and levels it at her, breath hard.

"Gladion, what are you doing?" She lies crumpled on the floor, eyes wide as she stares up at him.

"What are you?" he snarls. "What did you do to me?"

She hesitates, ever so briefly. Then, she stands. "Nothing," she begins. "You fell ill. It must have been the cough-"

"Don't give me that." His eyes narrow as she approaches, and he brandishes the sword again. "I saw it. I saw _you._ "

"Gladion-"

"Shut up!" The wine bottle is right where he stashed it, in the closet, and when she moves for him, he uncorks the bottle and splashes it at her.

There is a scream. The sound of sizzling skin. Gladion's stomach lurches, because when he looks again... Moon isn't human any longer.

She is astonishingly beautiful.

Her black hair remains pulled away from a pale, round face. Her familiar lips are so soft, so sweet, that the taste of them lingers at the edge of his thoughts. The slender form that he knows so well, underneath the thin, voluminous silk.

But it's Moon's skin- scaled, shimmering in the moonlight- and her wide, slitted gray eyes that keeps his sword leveled at her neck.

"Gladion, please..."

Moon's voice trembles in the still, night air, echoing weakly in the small chamber that they once shared. The warm moments they once had.

Those memories now churn his stomach, his throat dry as he looks at the face of the woman- the creature- he thought he knew.

"You're a demon." His voice shakes, his arm trembles. He narrows his eyes. "Your trickery won't work on me any longer."

She shakes her head. "It- it wasn't a trick!"

But that's a lie. Faba was right about her being a demon- was he right, too, about what her playing with him? Using him?

So why does his hand tremble so? Killing isn't something he's flinched at before. Killing demons should be the same.

No matter how wide her eyes, how familiar she looks- no matter how her body shakes, and part of him wants to cast his sword aside and sweep her up in his arms, the other part of him viciously reminds that she almost killed him, that she almost certainly would do so again, because the Moon he loved was a lie.

Fury pounds in his ears, lights his blood on fire. Clenching his sword, he snarls, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

She hesitates, her hands grasping tight on the window panes. But instead of a venomous snarl, or a vicious attack, her voice is soft when she whispers,

"I saved your life."

The words fall like the soothing motes of a lullaby. Her slitted, snake-like eyes are familiar and serious, even though her entire frame trembles. She looks too human; almost... scared.

He doesn't lower his sword. "You almost killed me."

"Yes, I-" Her eyes dip, and her form buckles, ever-so-slightly. But she clings tight to the window, the moonbeams cascading over her shoulders. She breathes, before she speaks. "I didn't mean to. The shock of... discovering my true nature... was too much for you to handle. You passed out and wouldn't wake up, so I... _found_ medicine. For you."

His throat is dry when her eyes meet his again. She says nothing more, her lips pursed tight. Awaiting his judgement.

His breath is shallow, and he doesn't break her gaze. "You tricked me."

"I did."

"You made me... _love_ you."

"I- I did." Her voice breaks, and she blinks, her gray eyes shimmering in the moonlight. But that can't be- snakes can't cry.

"Why?"

His voice is raw when he spits the word at her. She flinches, her composure crumpling. Her head bows in the face of his anger. She hisses, clutching at her torso, and Gladion remembers- the woman before him isn't human.

He raises his sword again, but stills when she looks up- and he catches the look on her face.

She's beautiful. Ethereal. Otherworldly. He's always thought that about her, always been entranced by the brightness in her gray eyes, the teasing smile that used to dance always on her face. But now her face is shadowed, and her fangs are visible as she bites her lip.

It is the abject fear and despair in her eyes that gives him pause.

She braces herself against the window and draws herself up. It is then that Gladion notices a stain of red on her white silk, one bloodied hand pressed against her torso.

His throat dries- she's hurt. He doesn't know whether it's an illusion, or a trick, or whether the wound is real and she needs _help_ and he wants to rush to her side but his sword, his damn sword is still leveled at her neck and-

"I'm sorry." Her voice is stronger now, even if she's bracing herself with a clenched fist on the window pane. "I lied to you. I made you love me. I hurt you." The light in her eyes dim, and she takes a shaking step towards him.

He doesn't back away, not because he doesn't want to, but his treacherous feet remain rooted to the ground. His breath hitches as she approaches- and he can see the traces of the Moon he loved in her face, her eyes- so close, so familiar-

"I... don't expect you to forgive me." She sidesteps his blade, and her free hand brushes his cheek, lovingly. Tenderly. "I don't expect you to... love me, still."

Her voice is strong, but broken. Her hand is soft, but cold. Her breath is a faint whisper, fading weakly into the still night. But her eyes hold him entranced as she continues,

"What I wanted was a foolish dream that I could never have." She smiles, but it's pained and it hurts him to look at it- to look at her, at her scaly skin and sad, slitted eyes, and see _Moon_ and not a demon. "I should never... have let things get this far. But everything I feel for you is real, Gladion. And I want _you_ to be happy."

She leans in before he can react. Her kiss is soft, light. The faintest hint of sweetness on his dry lips. Just like she always had been. Closing his eyes, he can almost remember _Moon_. His supporter, the light of his life, the woman he _loves_ -

She breaks away as suddenly as she kissed him. He grasps for her, but his hand finds only air.

"Goodbye, Gladion."

He opens his eyes, and she's gone. Her presence has vanished, and suddenly he's alone in what was once their shared room.

"No," he mumbles. His sword clatters harmlessly from his hand. The strength saps from his body and his knees give way.

"Moon." The word falls from his lips softly at first, rising as the realization and panic sets in- she isn't there.

"Moon!"

She doesn't appear. He glances at the window, at the fading moonbeams where she was standing just a second before- but there is no trace of her, save for the few specks of blood on the wooden floor.

There's a wetness on his cheeks, a tremble that starts from the bottom of his spine, spreading through his limbs until he feels numb, like a poison.

A poison that he drank himself, when he didn't stop her from leaving. When he chased her away.

And as the moonlight fades, his heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that I was originally going to post but I figured there was too much angst and not enough setup so there that's why you sat through 4 chapters for


	6. Chapter 6

When morning comes, he's alone.

There's no sign of the siblings, no food on the fire or friendly banter in the morning. The medicine shop is in its usual arrangement, vials and potions all lined up. Everything looks as it should be, but there's nobody there. It's as if they were there one moment, then gone the next.

With a tightness around his heart, Gladion knows that's very well the case. Remembers the look in Moon's eyes- agonized, haunting-

"Hello, is anybody there? Master Hau?"

Someone raps on the door. With a start, Gladion realizes it's about time to open shop and start the day, but as he looks around him, at the familiar little shop that has been tainted by demons and lies...

He wonders, _what's the point?_

* * *

He's well on the road by midday, leaving through the backdoor and slipping out of Yan Village without anyone noticing. He packs his meager belongings- his clothes, his cloak, his sword- then his hand lingers over an umbrella longer than he cares for.

_"I want you to be happy."_

He squeezes his eyes shut, tries to forget her voice. She's a demon. Demons don't care, don't love, and he's been used and she's just toying with him and his feelings. Probably even laughing, wherever she is now.

He marches back to Zhang, where he should have stayed two years ago. Where the thoughts of _her_ won't wait for him every time he closes his eyes.

* * *

He soothes his conscience by lifting a purse from a merchant within a day. He's surprised, and faintly proud, by how easily the skill remains in his deft fingers.

Zhang becomes a good place to distract himself. The town is full of purses, full of enjoyment, full of women that don't have bright gray eyes and soft teasing smiles. Where his only goal remains to move on and _forget_ everything, to live in the moment instead of planning for a future by _her_ side-

Reminds himself that her assurances that he was a good person were nothing more than lies.

But then Gladion overplays his hand. Lingers just a bit too long. Steals from a man that's slightly more wary, and very much higher up the food chain. It ends up with him being thrown in gaol, swarmed with other prisoners that are in various states of insanity and death and he knows... he's not getting out.

The guards enjoy tormenting them. The food is a horrible gruel, the water is barely enough to keep him alive. His captors look for any excuse to beat him, not out of malice but simply because they find it _enjoyable._ Quite like a demon would, he imagines. Ironic- that the only demons he knew showed him far more kindness than most of humanity.

And in the nights, sometimes he remembers how the little medicine shop was full of warmth, and the genuine happiness that the people of Yan had. The kindness he was shown, that he couldn't bear to think about again, because then it would break him and he'd have to remember everything _he_ destroyed-

And then Lillie's voice interrupts his musings one day.

"Oh, Gladion, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

His sister peers at him through the bars, eyes full of worry, one hand hiding her mouth. He wonders what kind of state he's in, in between the beatings and the ill-treatment. But there is no hesitation in his sister's eyes as she commands the guards to free him, and she braces him in her small arms.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"Home," she says.

It hurts, because the first thought that passes through his mind is the medicine shop, with Moon and her bright warm smiles, and he knows...

Home doesn't exist for him anymore.

* * *

Lillie doesn't ask, even though the question is evident in her eyes. Their home in the city of Chun is a cold return. His parents are gone, and even old Wicke watches him with a cautious respect. There is nothing familiar here for him, but perhaps, he thinks, that is for the best.

Lillie doesn't ask anything of him. Insists that he stays within the manor and recovers. From what? The gaol? Or his broken heart? Gladion doesn't know the answer.

She treats with her peers, speaking sharp and clear and full of confidence. He's proud to see his little sister blossom so much, to see her lead her people with a gentle hand. She's nothing but formidable- pleasantly smiling, but fierce and unyielding underneath.

It reminds him a bit too much of the woman who saved her life, but he shoves that thought to the back as he finds her after one of her speeches, breathing out in front of a mirror.

"You were amazing out there."

"You think so?" Lillie flashes him a grin.

"I know so." He holds his arms open, and his sister buries her head against his neck in a familiar hug.

"I wouldn't be here if not for Moon."

He swallows at the name. Suddenly his limbs go stiff, and there's the vision of her- a snake bathed in moonlight, and his heart beats hard in his chest-

"Gladion?"

Lillie peers worriedly at him, brushing along one of the new scars his stay at the gaol gave him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbles.

Lillie draws back with a sigh. "I've never seen you as happy as you were in Yan," she says. "I don't understand what happened between you two but-"

"She's gone." His words are harsh and broken, sharp and cold. Just like the night he spat them at her, and he watched her heart break in front of him-

"Dead?" Lillie's eyes widen. "That can't be-"

Gladion freezes. For a moment, the thought stings at his heart, before he reminds himself that he doesn't _care_ and he doesn't _love_ her and... "I don't know." He wheels around, about to leave, when Lillie's next words stop him.

"Hau was the one who told me where to find you. In Zhang."

Time stops. His breath sounds awfully loud, his heart feels as if it's about to burst out of his chest. But then he turns around and it's just his sister, standing poised and sharp, watching him with eyes that radiate sadness and confusion.

And finally, Gladion tells her everything.

Lillie sits still until he's done, before wrapping her arms tight around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, holding him close.

"You don't think I'm mad?" he chokes out.

She shakes her head. "It makes sense," she answers. "Everything that's happened to you."

"Thank you." He sighs in relief, resting his head against his sister's shoulder.

"But..." She hesitates, and when he looks at her again, her green eyes are clouded. "I don't think... they were _bad_ demons."

Gladion arches an eyebrow. Part of him wants nothing more than for her to stop right there, and walk away. But he asks, cautiously, "How so?"

"Moon saved my life," Lillie answers simply. "And she's never asked for anything in return. And Hau... he wouldn't have told me where you were, if he didn't at least _care_. What gain did either of them have to reunite us, if it was truly to make us suffer?"

Gladion stays quiet, and his little sister holds him tight.

He isn't sure he likes the answer.

* * *

The dream comes for him at night.

It's dark and cold, and the air is damp. The rock is hard, uncomfortably so. She's lying on her back, her breath hard and laboured. He can't see her, but she's _there_ , a ghost across his consciousness and her fingers are stretching out towards him, begging, pleading...

_"Gladion..."_ Her voice is weak, soft, breathy. Desperate and sad.

"I'm here," he wants to say, but the distance is too far, and he's being pulled away, away, _away..._

He wakes up with tears streaming down his cheeks, and a horrible sensation in his chest. It felt so real, so clear- and she was there, her gray eyes wide and afraid and Moon isn't afraid, hasn't ever been afraid, not until he leveled the sword at her and cast her out-

A choked sob rips through him, followed by another. His heart cries for her, even though he has tried over and over to tell himself that it's over and gone. Cries, because he wants her back in his arms, back in his life, with her bright smile and her gentle heart. Cries, because he isn't sure if she's alive or dead, and the final thought lingers like the words he spat at her.

"Gladion?" Lillie bursts into his room, candle in hand. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she slides next to him, leaving the candle on his bedside as he buries his head against her shoulders once more.

He cries until he is spent, until he's finally able to breathe and the sorrow finally abates.

"Are you alright, brother?" Lillie cups his cheek, and she's so strong, so much stronger because of Moon.

He is, too.

"I'm going to find her," he tells his little sister. "I have to."


	7. Chapter 7

He isn't sure how to begin. Moon left so abruptly, without a trace, and nothing she's ever told him about her past gives him anything to go by.

But Lillie brings him piles of books on the supernatural, and snake spirits, and he learns that up in the mountains near Chun, there is said to be a home of snake spirits. The route is treacherous, mostly unmarked and untravelled by anyone, but then again, Gladion expects it to be so.

"You're chasing fairy tales, brother," Lillie chides him before he leaves. Her eyes are wet, and he's very well aware this is the last time they might meet.

But still... "I have no choice," he answers. "I need to find her."

"What will you even tell her?"

Gladion shakes his head. He isn't sure if he loves her still, or if he just needs to _know._ But for the first time in months, his mind is clear.

"Be safe, Gladion." Lillie hugs him tight, and Gladion returns the gesture.

He sets forth for the mountains without another look back.

* * *

The route takes him back to familiar, old trails. He's run down these hills a dozen times, when he was nothing more than a carefree boy and he had a family and a home that he never appreciated until it was gone. Perhaps it's a running theme in his life, he thinks wordlessly, as he crests over a hill.

Crescent Lake is as calm as he remembers it. Just as eerie and still. The air is chilly here, and as Gladion walks down to the edge, he recalls the numerous times Wicke has had to drag him back. He's never made it past the lake, but the rivers that feed it come from the mountains, and as long as he follows that trail, he'll come to the place marked on the map-

A thought occurs to him. An old memory.

A white snake, cupped in his hands.

His breath catches. For so long, he's sure it was just a dream, but the lake remains as it was that day, just as quiet, just as lonely. He casts his eyes to the reeds, searching.

But there's no white snake. No gray eyes.

No Moon.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. It's hard, when he thinks about her, out here somewhere. Alone and cold.

Then he picks up his pack and continues down the route.

* * *

The forest gives way to rocky terrain and cliffs. Gladion's never really been much of a mountain climber, but he doesn't let that thought faze him. One hand in front of the other, one foot further than the other. He's careful, climbing the old mountain trails with caution, keeping his eyes out for shaky rocks and deep ravines.

And when he reaches the spot marked on the map, there's nothing there.

Rocks fill what should have been a clearing. A rock slide, Gladion presumes. But the boulders look old, and nature has begun to grow over the site. If there were snake spirits here, they are long gone.

His heart is numb even as he rests in the shade of a nearby tree. This was his only lead, and he's unsure where to go now.

"Where are you, Moon?" he asks the sky, the mountains, the trees.

There is no answer.

He sighs, wiping away the tears that prick at his eyes. He'll go back to Chun and find Lillie. Regroup and reorganize.

And then he hears the batting of wings. Large wings.

Gladion looks up, his hand resting on his sword, but he's not prepared for the sight that greets his eyes.

It's a woman. A woman with large, feathery wings in place of arms or hands, and a sharp beak in place of a nose and mouth. Golden eyes glare at him. Gladion's found a demon; just not the one he wanted to meet.

"Who are you, human?" she spits, her voice echoing off the canyon walls.

"My name is Gladion," he answers. "I- I mean you no harm."

"You wear a sword."

"Protection." He bows his head. "It's a dangerous place for a human to travel."

The eagle demon nods. "If you know that much, then why are you here?"

Gladion weighs his options. Finally, he responds, "I'm looking for a snake demon. Her name is Moon."

"Oh- _ho._ " The demon's eyes widen before she laughs. "So you're the one the little white snake fought me for."

 _Fought?_ Gladion frowns.

"You did not know." The demon laughs again. "My name is Mao, the eagle demon. I protect the sacred herb the white snake used to save your life."

Gladion's throat is tight as he remembers the sight of blood, the way Moon cried in pain, that night so long ago. "You fought her?" he manages. "You... hurt her?"

"She was willing to lay her life on the line for yours." Mao nods. "I warned her against it- warned that you would not do the same for her. I was right, wasn't I?"

Maybe it's the altitude, or maybe it's the guilt and the sadness pressing down on him, but it's hard to breathe. He squeezes his eyes shut, and the eagle demon laughs.

Mao clicks her talons. "Humans are so selfish. But Moon was equally as foolish to believe they were ever worth her time."

"I wasn't." The words fly out of Gladion's mouth before he can stop them, soft and slight. "I was just a thief. I didn't care about anyone who crossed my path. But she still... found it in herself to be kind to me. To love me." He drew in a deep breath, then lifted his gaze to the demon. "I think that speaks more of her character than it does yours, doesn't it?"

"Watch your words, human."

"Do you feel high and mighty from your perch, laughing at everyone beneath you?" Gladion couldn't stop himself now. "How did it feel when Moon took your precious herb?"

The demon's eyes narrow, but Gladion continues, "She's stronger. Far stronger than either of us. So don't you dare call her foolish-"

"It broke her."

Mao's words are somber. The demon lands before him, wings folded by her side, as she eyes him. "The word spreads quickly on the winds," she explains. "'The white snake is insane with grief, hiding away where nobody can ever find her.' Her love for a human destroyed her. There are those that say she might already be dead."

"That's not true!" The words rip from him, and Gladion's shaking, his heart pounding.

The demon lifts a wing. "Patience, boy." She hops towards him, then gestures behind her, where a shimmering herb glows in between the rocky crags. "I dare not think one who defeated me would so easily give in like that. But if the rumors are true, someone needs to find her. Help her."

Gladion blinks, stunned at the turn of events. "Why would you help-"

"She beat me." Mao shrugs, her golden eyes blinking. "It would not be honorable to let her die, like that. My herb can cure any ailment, bring back even the dead. It may be enough to save the white snake."

"Thank you, Mao." Gladion scoops the herb up into his bag, and spares a respectful bow to the eagle demon. "I apologize for the trespass."

The eagle demon tilts her head. "If you truly wish to find the white snake, the winds tell me she was last spotted in the great Spirit Forest to the east. Perhaps you can pick up the trail there."

Gladion bows again, and with a final caw, Mao takes to the sky.

In the emptiness, he imagines he can almost see Moon here, sword drawn as she faces off with Mao. A bright smile on her face, when she holds the herb in her hands.

He turns back down the mountain.

* * *

The Spirit Forest is a name even Gladion knows. They say that it is infested by demons and spirits, monsters that would tempt men and drive them insane. To set foot within the woods is something not even the army dared to do- legends say that an entire battalion's ghosts wander through the woods.

If Moon is truly hiding somewhere, it'll be here.

During the day, nothing happens. It seems like a regular old forest. Sure, Gladion sees marks of wolves and bears, and sure, he's definitely vulnerable travelling alone, but there isn't anything really out of the ordinary.

But at night, there are screams. Wails. Haunting sounds that echo through the trees. It's just the wind, he tells himself, but even then he can't sleep. Doesn't dare to, for fear that his fire will go out.

He manages a few hours of rest during the day, hiding atop a tree, before he finally continues to travel.

By the third day, his rations are running low, and his water is fast disappearing. He can hear the sound of streams, but whenever he tries to follow the sound, he ends up getting further and further. Lost, till he has no idea where he is. Sometimes, the compass he brings is unreadable, its needle stuck in place.

But by then, Gladion is far too deep, far too lost, to find his way back out.

So he soldiers on, until he hears the oddest sound.

A child's laughter.

He lifts his head, and for a brief moment, he swears he must be dreaming.

Because she's there, up by a hill crested with leaves. White silks and all, gray eyes and bright smile. Her arms are outstretched, not to him, but towards a little, blond haired boy, running up towards her.

"Moon."

He breathes, and then her eyes flick over to him. He sees them widen, even with the distance. Then she scoops the little boy up in her arms and flees.

"Moon!" He rushes towards her vanishing form, crashing through the trees. She's fast, but he pushes himself as hard as he can-

And then he bursts into a clearing, in front of a small little cottage.

Hau's there, a sword drawn protectively in front of his sister. The little boy clings tight to Moon's dress, and Moon...

Her eyes are filled with so much hurt and sadness, and her smile is gone, replaced by a worried frown.

Softly, she whispers, "You shouldn't be here."


	8. Chapter 8

Gladion's never really thought about what to say, once he finds Moon. He isn't sure she's really _there,_ but she seems so solid and present, and if this is an illusion, it does a poor job of capturing her smile. Some part of him wasn't even sure if she'd be alive. And while there's relief that she's still breathing, there's also the way his heart clenches as he looks at the sorrow etched on her face, the way her eyes seem dim and her face looks pale and wan. Then there's the boy she's holding protectively close to her, with his eyes and his hair...

"Moon," he breathes.

She flinches at her name. Hau steps forward, sword steady in his hand. The young man doesn't wear a familiar smile, and his eyes are so hard and cold and Gladion can't blame him; not after everything he put Moon through.

He doesn't have a place here.

"I'll leave," he whispers at last. He raises his hands in surrender, and Hau's eyes narrow. "I won't... I won't bother any of you, again."

He turns to leave, tries to squash the way his heart is screaming with every step he takes away from her. From all the questions he'll never have answered. But this is no more than he deserves, and he remembers that brief smile he glimpsed on her face-

"Wait." Her voice echoes through the clearing, soft, but enough to make the very air still. Gladion pauses, isn't sure whether he's heard right, but when nobody tells him to continue moving, he glances back.

Her gaze meets his, and ever so slightly, she sighs.

"Let's... talk inside."

* * *

Hau takes the boy somewhere else, deep in the woods. Moon notices his worry, and says, "Hau will keep him safe. No harm will come to him."

"Is he... your son?"

She turns away from him, her fingers fumbling with her sleeves. The inside of the wooden cottage is comfortably warm, and a steady fire burns at the hearth. But it does nothing to dispel the chill that clings to Moon, the way her eyes look so sad and her hands tremble and shake. There's a distance between them, with him sitting on a chair while she stands by the window.

"Our son," she whispers. She doesn't meet his eyes. "Yang."

Gladion swallows. "That's... that's a good name," he murmurs.

She bites her lip, arms wrapped tight around her tiny frame. She looks thinner than he remembers. More fragile. The Moon he knew was brave and headstrong, but the Moon now...

"You're not... going to ask why I didn't tell you?"

He shakes his head. "The last we met I- I threatened to kill you."

She flinches again, and he stills. The fear in her eyes is evident. The fear she has of _him._

He can't blame her. Not after everything he did to her. To even sit with her, to even be in her home, to even see her again... he'd give it all up, if it means she never feels that fear again.

"Are you... happy?" he asks as gently as he can.

Furtively, she glances back at him. "Are you?"

 _Yes. No._ There's a joy in seeing her that seems to knock everything back in his world to its rightful place. As if, for a brief moment, they are back in the little medicine shop. But to remember everything he's done to her, and everything he's done after losing her-

He bows his head. "Back then, you said... you wanted me to be happy."

"I still do." Her admission is quiet, but for once there's a familiar iron in her voice. He meets her gaze, and there's a faint clarity in them, just like before. "I... didn't save your life so that you could throw it all away."

The words echo through his memories. A feeling he remembers. A white snake cupped in his hands.

"Were you the snake I saved, when I was a boy?"

She stills. Then she nods, ever so slightly.

"Is that why you were kind to me? Helped me?"

"Perhaps." Moon breathes, and her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. But she clenches her fists tight, and he remains seated despite the urge to hug her and hold her and wipe the tears from her eyes.

She's too fragile for that. Too scared of him.

But she takes a shuddering breath and speaks. "When I was young, a rock slide destroyed my home. I was tossed into the lake, and left to die. I had nobody to count on, and I was too weak. I had nothing to live for. Then a young boy saved my life, and showed me compassion. I vowed then I would do the same for humans, as he did for me."

"Was that why you became a herbalist?" he asks.

She nods. "I saved Hau from a hunter's trap, and the two of us became sworn siblings, dedicated to the craft of medicine. Being able to create our own antivenom was a start." She smiles briefly, before her eyes cloud over again. "Then, twenty years later, I saw you."

"Did you know it was me?"

She shakes her head. "Not until you told me your name. Before that, all I wanted to do was to help you, because there was such a deep sadness in your eyes."

Just like the sadness in hers, now. "You shouldn't have," he whispers softly. "Your life would be better off without me."

She chews her lip. Tentatively, she asks, "Would yours, without me?"

 _No._ Gladion swallows. Without her, without her light and guidance, he'd be in some ditch somewhere or locked up in a cell, and he wouldn't be reconciled with his sister, wouldn't be here-

His voice is low when he answers, "I would have died, if not for you."

A shuddering breath. Then, "As would I."

Their gazes meet across the room. A wry smile graces her tired features, and for a moment he glimpses the Moon he knew. The Moon he loved. Still loves, to the point that seeing her like this makes his heart ache.

They sit in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Gladion says, "The eagle demon heard you'd been driven insane with grief."

"I was." Her eyes flick over to the fire, her hands tightening around her body once more. "There was a point in time where I lost myself and returned to being a snake. It was only Hau's constant surveillance that kept me alive. And... when I realized I was carrying Yang. That brought me to my senses."

Gladion's throat tightens. "I dreamed of you. You were... scared."

She turns to him, gray eyes wide.

"You were calling for me. And I wasn't there. I couldn't help you, no matter how much I wanted to and I-" He breathes, the words choking him until he forces them out. "I hated you, but I love you so much that the thought that you were dead, or insane- I couldn't bear it."

There is the softest gasp, but the tears are filling his eyes, and Gladion lowers his head in shame. But then there is the gentlest shuffle of steps on wood, and a tender, hesitant hand against his cheek.

"Gladion." Her gray eyes watch him, not as bright as in his memories, but no longer shadowed with fear.

He leans against her hand, against her familiar touch. He's missed this, missed her. But Gladion finally understands why he's here.

"I'm sorry, Moon," he whispers, pressing his hand against hers. "I hurt you. I was afraid of you, and threatened to kill you. I didn't come here for forgiveness, or because I love you."

She stills, eyes wide and searching. Quietly, she breathes. "Why then, Gladion?"

"I wanted to know if you were alright." He closes his eyes. "And if you're happy, happier without me-"

She silences him with a kiss. It's gentle, hesitant. Still afraid. Gladion kisses back, but he doesn't move closer towards her, lets her break it off with a soft sigh.

"I could never be happier as when I was with you."

Her words are quiet, resonating within the quiet cabin. But they're enough. When he looks at her again, she smiles shyly at him. He cups her cheek, his heart bursting from the look in her eyes, the familiar warmth of her touch...

"I love you, Moon," he whispers.

She kisses him again, and when she rests her head against his shoulder, Gladion wraps his arms around her, breathing in her scent, remembering how easily she fits against him. How easily she might slip away again, if he so much as opens his eyes.

"Promise me, Moon," he says. "Promise me that this isn't a dream."

"It isn't," she mumbles into his ear. "But it might be heaven."

He chuckles. A real, genuine bubble of joy. The first time, since he lost her. But now all the pieces fit, and although he still has so many questions, and there's so many uncertainties that he doesn't know how to deal with, it doesn't matter.

Because she's here, and finally, everything feels _right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is as far as i managed to get for lonashipping day ohohoho 
> 
> i mean i still probably have 3 more chapters planned but  
> we'll see  
> what happens or if i ever write them  
> but yeah they're together again so yay


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i attempt to write angry brothers and am thankful for that brief stint i had working as a teacher so i sorta know how to write children??? maybe???

He sleeps by the hearth. There isn't enough space in the little house for another bed- and the deadly glare Hau shoots him is enough to squash the idea that he can share the other man's room. Moon and Yang sleep in the chamber closest to the hearth, and before he drifts off to sleep, Gladion can see them through the open door.

The gentlest smile on Moon's face, as she holds her son- _their_ son- tight.

But even in her sleep, he can see the strain her ordeal has taken on her. She shivers occasionally, and whimpers in her dreams. He wants nothing than to go to her and hold her tight, remind her that _he's here_ and _he'll protect her_ , but it's not his place to do so. Not anymore.

It takes all his will to turn away and try to sleep.

The next morning, he wakes when the first light of dawn slips through the window. Finds himself standing at the threshold of Moon's room, watching the love of his life. Wondering what it is he should do that would be best for them both.

He doesn't notice Hau until there's a tap on his shoulder. The young man was once his best friend, but now his eyes are hard and cold as stone, and his mouth is pressed in a firm line. He nods towards the door, and hesitantly, Gladion follows him outside.

There's a moment of silence as he watches the younger man. Hau breathes, stretches his arms. The morning mist hasn't quite faded, and the dawn's light is faint. Shadows still linger in the clearing, and Gladion's very aware of the sword that sits at Hau's waist. Once, he thought Hau wouldn't know how to use it. Now he knows Hau doesn't need it, if the snake demon wants him dead.

"You don't deserve her forgiveness." The words are sharp, cutting through the quiet forest, cutting through _him_ as easily as any blade.

Gladion tenses. Reminds himself not to go for his sword; that this is _Hau_ and even if he is an enemy- he deserves every bit of his friend's hatred, his friend's anger.

"I don't," he agrees.

"Did you know?" Hau barely turns, glancing at him over his shoulder. "She cried every day after we fled. She didn't even have the presence of mind to take care of herself. We were hunted, chased away from our home- and every night, every day, she prayed that you were happy without her, even if you hated her."

There's a lump in his throat. It's all he can do to hold Hau's gaze. He doesn't need to imagine- he can see it still, in Moon's eyes, in Moon's bearing. A shadow, a darkness, that wasn't there before. An old scar of the wounds he inflicted. The same shadow lurks in Hau's eyes- not as deep, but there all the same.

"I had to clean her wounds. I had to force her to eat. To wake her from her nightmares. And then, when she had enough-" Hau swallows, "-she turned into a snake and disappeared for months. She didn't want to even be able to _think_ because _you_ made her feel like her very existence was a crime."

He doesn't know what to say. Hau stands proud and strong, his glare daring Gladion to even protest. He whispers, "I wish I could take it all back."

"You can't." Hau's eyes narrow. "Even now she barely eats, barely smiles. You _broke_ my sister. If not for Yang..." He shakes his head. "Perhaps he's the only good that you've ever given her."

Gladion lowers his gaze. He remembers the way his mother was like, after his father died. He doesn't need to even try, to imagine Moon in his mother's grief, his mother's pain. It's there in the flashing vision of his dream, where her hands are outstretched in an unheard plea. Except, unlike his mother, Moon's stronger. She made it back.

Hau breathes, before he stomps close to Gladion, and even though he's still shorter, the younger man's scowl is enough to remind him that, like his sister, Hau is dangerous. Unlike his sister, he probably has no qualms ripping Gladion in two.

"If you dare hurt her, ever again-"

"I would rather die." Gladion meets his eyes. Holds his gaze. In a low voice, he continues, "I can't even comprehend what I've done to her. It's something I'll dedicate my whole life to fix."

Hau's eyes narrow. "You're only human, and a bad one at that. She saved your life, and you wasted it driving yourself to the ground."

Gladion's throat tightens. There's little question as to what Hau's insinuating. But instead of anger, he remembers the relief when he glimpsed the sky after years in the cell; when he saw Lillie instead of his captors.

"I wanted... to thank you. For telling Lillie where to find me."

He doesn't expect Hau's anger to relent; and if anything, the younger man's glare only intensifies. "It was what my sister asked of me, when we heard about what happened to you. Far be it for the father of her son to die in prison."

Gladion squares his shoulders. "I'd willingly spend my life locked up forever, in the darkest depths of hell, if it was enough to make her happy."

Hau's grin is vicious, and his eyes are cold. He wonders if it's the lighting, but Hau's dark eyes seem to narrow into slits, and he can make out the faint scales on his skin.

"I never took you for a poet, Gladion."

"I meant every word."

It's true. He doesn't realize until he speaks, but he would give anything- _anything-_ if it means that Moon can laugh and smile once more. If it means that she's _happy._

"See that you keep it."

Hau holds his stare for a moment longer, before he stomps off in a huff. Gladion stands still in the cold morning air, until he hears the banging of pots and pans and the sizzling sound of food on a stove. He waits until he hears Hau's cheerful call as he wakes his sister and nephew for breakfast.

It's a familiar routine he hasn't heard for well over three years. Gladion closes his eyes. Breathes in the air. Tries to squish the flicker of thought that remembers what it's like to be _home._

"Gladion?"

She's standing by the door, gray eyes calm. Black hair frames her too-pale face, and there are shadows around her cheeks that weren't there years ago. Moon shivers as she approaches, her steps delicate and measured, until she reaches his side. He can see it in the way she trembles, the way her eyes still can't meet his- the way her hands clasp nervously in front of her in a way she never did before- She's no demon. Not in the way the stories told.

"Come in for breakfast." Her smile is weak, small. A faint reflection of the woman he used to know.

He has a lot to make up for.

But first he takes her hand, holds it loosely against his own. Braces her gently as they make their way back to the house.

And when she flashes him a gentle smile, he treasures it- knows how hard it must be for her, to find the strength to give it to him.

* * *

Yang is afraid of him.

The boy hides behind his mother's skirts whenever Gladion's in the room, his green eyes- so much like Gladion's own- furtively peering up at him. He clams up at the sight of Gladion, his usual chatter falling silent the moment he lays eyes on the older man. Gladion can't really blame him- Yang probably hasn't met another human, let alone another man.

He's tried reaching out, of course. But his introduction is forced- as Gladion, not as 'Father', because _Father_ is a word he hasn't earned- and his numerous tries at engaging Yang in conversation always ends with the boy almost close to tears. Gladion fumbles; he doesn't know how to speak to children; never had or _wanted_ to, before. But he knows well enough to back off before Hau chases him off with a sword, and lingers outside the door when the snake siblings calm the boy down.

He tries to ignore the way his heart flips when Moon flashes him an encouraging smile each time he returns. He suspects his cheeks are burning each time it happens.

So Gladion keeps trying. He remembers what it's like to be fatherless. Wonders how different his life would be, if he didn't have to run away from a broken home. He doesn't want that for Yang; for Moon.

He spots Yang sometimes, when the boy doesn't realize he's there. Talking with his mother, playing with Hau- he's easy enough to please, but his eyes are filled with intelligence. His chatter, made up of mispronounced words and badly-strung sentences, is strangely enough to light a smile on Gladion's face. But it's the boy's smiles, innocent and bright, that remind him so much of Moon.

Then, one day, Yang trips.

There's nobody around- Hau's gone off to hunt for dinner, and Moon is conspicuously absent. Gladion's reading one of Moon's old recipe books when Yang's loud wails catch his attention, and rushing outside, Gladion finds his son on the ground, holding on to his knee.

If anything, Yang's wails grow louder when he spots Gladion.

Gladion freezes, but then he takes in his son's disheveled appearance and the huge tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, swallowing the lump of hesitation, he approaches the boy.

He holds his empty hands out, approaching Yang slowly. "It's okay," he murmurs soothingly. "I'll help you."

The boy quietens. He stares at him, eyes wide, watching as Gladion kneels down by his side. He flinches when Gladion touches his hand, but his trembling shoulders still when the older man flashes him a small smile. Gently, Gladion pulls away the boy's small hands to reveal the wound.

He breathes a sigh of relief. It's shallow, just a mild scrape. "You're going to be fine," he tells Yang.

"It hurts." The plaintive words are accentuated by a short sniffle, and Gladion gives Yang a reassuring pat on the hand.

"I bet it does. But it'll heal, and then it won't hurt anymore." Gladion hesitates, before rubbing away the tears on Yang's face. "We can go inside and clean it up, and I'll read you stories from your mother's books. It won't hurt so much, then."

Yang's lip trembles. "Promise?"

"Promise." Gladion stands, then extends a hand to his son.

But Yang doesn't move. Stares at him instead, eyes wide.

"C-carry, mister Gladion?"

Gladion hesitates. The request is as sudden as it is unexpected.

"Please?"

Gladion feels his heart cracking just a bit at Yang's pathetically sad eyes. The boy is already a master at tugging at his heartstrings, and with a sigh, he glances around for Hau before he kneels down and gently, carefully, he picks his son up.

Yang's light in his arms. His arms wind themselves naturally around Gladion's neck, and with a soft, muted sniffle, he rests his head against Gladion's shoulder. He's so small, so preciously fragile, and Gladion feels his throat tighten at the thought of any harm coming to his son.

So he carefully brings him back inside the house, carefully cleans the wound with water before rubbing it with one of Moon's salves. Then he settles Yang down by the fire and reads him stories from one of Moon's books until the boy dozes off against his shoulder. He doesn't dare move for fear of waking the boy; doesn't want the gentle smile on Yang's face to disappear.

Then there's the creak of the door, the softest exhale of breath. Moon lurks tentatively at the entrance, her smile mirroring that of her son's. Her gray eyes settle on him, and there's a familiar warmth in her eyes. Happiness.

"You were watching." It wasn't in Moon's nature to leave her son unattended, and Yang's cries were so loud he was sure the whole forest heard him.

She dips her head slightly. "You got to him before I did, so..." She shrugs, then clicks her tongue. "I've warned him before about watching where he's going. Perhaps this time, he'll listen. But if he's anything like you..." She rolls her eyes.

Despite himself, Gladion chuckles. The sound is enough to wake Yang, and as the boy stirs, a pang twinges in his heart. He'd wanted... for them to remain like that, just a little bit longer.

The family they should have been.

But then Yang notices his mother's presence, and he cheers loudly, hurt knee forgotten. "Mom!" He runs towards her, buries himself in her arms as she laughs.

It's a bright sound. A warm sound. A sound that Gladion wishes that he can hear, every day for the rest of his life.

And when Moon meets his stare, and flashes him with a smile so warm, so bright, that it seeps deep into his soul, Gladion hopes he will.


	10. Chapter 10

Life falls into an easy rhythm.

There are times Gladion misses the city- the noise and bustle of civilisation and humanity. He definitely misses his sister, and the convenience of shops and people and readily available food. But those things are far away; echoed, faded memories of his past.

The forest changes with the passage of the seasons, and with time, old wounds heal. Hau's sharp edge softens, and Yang opens up to him- asking him to play, or read to him, or accompany him out in the woods. Finally, perhaps tired of watching Gladion sleeping by the hearth, Hau builds a small bed and slides it into his room, before throwing Gladion's meager belongings onto it. The younger snake demon travels to the city occasionally to peddle Moon's medicines, often returning with letters from Lillie. And Moon...

He helps Moon with her medicines, settling back into the easy pattern they once had back in Yan Village. As the days pass, the familiar contentment at working by Moon's side returns to him. Listening to her talk, watching her work. She's not quite as energetic or bold as their earlier days, and a mild sarcasm now laces her words. Yet, the melody of her presence is like a soothing stream of water. Kind, accepting. It's as if time is frozen, and he's by her side, just like he used to be.

There are days when she tentatively takes his hand. Leans into him, as he sits by the fire. Teases him when he says something embarrassing. Days when he can see the familiar light and love in her eyes. When she flushes, each time he tells her he loves her.

But there's also a hesitation in her movements, a tentative fear that never quite leaves her gaze. Days when he catches that shadowed sadness on her face when she looks out of the window. When she holds herself tight, as if she's moments from breaking. He wants to take her in his arms as he once did, watch her features warm into a loving smile. But now he hesitates, unsure what her reaction would be. The memory of his sword at her neck is as clear to him as surely as it is to her.

So he watches her, wishing he can take away the dark, murky pain that haunts her still. Wishes he could go back, and redo that fateful night when she saved him. And though his heart aches, it's not so bad when she laughs at his jokes. When her smiles no longer looks as broken as they did before.

It's enough, he thinks. It's more than he deserves.

So it surprises him, when one day, Moon takes him by the hand and, with the brightest of smiles, asks him to walk with her. He accepts, without hesitation.

She leads him up into the woods, shows him where she picks her herbs and mushrooms. How to look for the birds that blend so easily within the trees. Tells him of the spirits of the forest; how they came to be, born of nature and man, and how to ward himself from them.

Never once does she talk about herself. And though he's lived with her, though he's seen her at her weakest, knows the gist of who she is and where she came from, he doesn't feel inclined to ask. He doesn't want to undo the dam that she has, unsure what he would do if she breaks again.

He wonders, of course. Sometimes he glimpses the scales on her face, when she slips out of the house and stands in the moonlight. Sometimes, he sees the sliver of a white tail at the corner of his vision, when he's out in the woods. He wonders what it'd be like to see her like that again- wonders whether he would love her still _._ He thinks he would- she means too much to him, and life without her was an existence drained of meaning. But the memory of her true form is hazy, and he... _wonders._

He never asks. She never offers. Perhaps, what they have is _enough._

* * *

Today, they're deep in the forest. _There's somewhere I want to go_ , she says, and she leads him along a stream he's never glimpsed before. The underbrush is thick, and the birdsong echoes brightly overhead. He follows her step, and she pauses every now and then to check their surroundings before waving him along.

Moon steps lightly in front of him, gliding through the trees with preternatural ease. She always waits for him to catch up, a faint smirk on her face now that he _knows_ he'll never keep up with a snake. It's okay, he tells her. He doesn't tell her how he feels comforted by seeing her in front of him. Doesn't tell her how he breathes a sigh of relief each time he sees her slender white form slipping through the woods. How his mind echoes, _she's there. She's alive. She's safe._

His parents once told him of fairies and spirits who would lure children deep into the woods, never to be seen again. Gladion's never thought much of those stories, but as Moon leads him on, frustratingly dumb to his questions on _where are they going,_ he imagines that she's enjoying herself, and that she's hiding a teasing grin each time she turns away.

They started the trek early in the morning, after Hau assured his sister he'd take care of Yang and shot Gladion a stern glare. It's impulsive on Moon's part, but Gladion doesn't mind. Acting on impulse is something Moon hasn't done in a long time, and seeing her now, giggling as she dances through the sunbeams, he smiles.

"This way," she calls, waving him up from atop a rock, jutting out of a hill.

He waves back, panting. The effort has taken more out of him than it has, her. And when he finally reaches her position, she's waiting with a light frown.

"I can go on," he insists, but she's already sitting down, patting the rock by her side.

"We have time," Moon replies. "A few minutes won't hurt."

Gladion hesitates, before settling down by her side. Her legs dangle off the edge of the rock, with no care for the white clothes she's wearing. Her cheeks are rosy, and she hums as she stares off into the distance.

The stream gurgles ahead of them. The birds are singing and flying through the trees. There's a sense of tranquil peace, and the forest looks nothing like it first did, when he stumbled his way through it months ago. He can't imagine being afraid of spirits or demons, not when one sits by his side with a gentle, peaceful smile.

"Is it enough?"

Her question startles him, and when he glances at her, the expression on her face is neutral. Calm. But there's a storm behind her gray eyes.

"Moon?" he asks gently.

She breathes, before trying again. "Is it hard?" She smiles slightly as she looks out to the stream. "Do you ever miss... your life before?"

Gladion considers the question. "It's nothing like what I'm used to," he agrees quietly. "But it... is."

"Truthfully?" She turns quietly to him. The smile on her face doesn't reach her eyes. "Be honest with me, Gladion. You never wanted, or asked, for any of this."

He doesn't need to ask what she means. Yang. Falling in love with a snake demon. Being away from his sister, being the only human here, save for his son. Never holding the woman he loves, never sharing more than the briefest touch of affection.

"I-" He hesitates.

There's a lump in his throat. _I belong with you_ , he wants to say. _I'm happy, when I'm with you._ But the look in her eyes stops him. A warning.

"It's okay." She presses a slender finger onto his lips, her eyes warming just a little. "It- it's a stupid question. And I think we've rested enough. Shall we?"

He closes his eyes. He wishes he could say the words, but some part of him is relieved when Moon picks up her skirts and slides off the rock. She moves off with a steady pace, passing through the brush without so much as a glance back.

And swallowing his regret, like he always does, Gladion follows.

* * *

She leads him through the forest without much of a pause. Gladion keeps up, though his legs ache and he's probably stumbled here or there. He hears her giggle, but when he glances up, her face is as smooth as stone.

By mid-afternoon, she swears that they're almost there. Where _there_ is has been continuously obfuscated by Moon's cryptic smiles and non-answers, and Gladion's more or less given up trying to pry the truth from her.

After two hours of continuous hiking, he decides it's time for a breather. He leans against a nearby tree. She's up ahead, hands behind her back, an amused smile on her face as she waits. The trees are less dense here, giving way to a clearing, muted motes of sunlight drifting through the green and yellows of the foliage.

Gladion drinks from his waterskin. Stretches his arms a bit before testing his feet. Is about to move again, when a sound echoes through the woods.

_Crack._

Moon tenses. Gladion wonders if it's a stray deer, or a wolf. The sound emanates from behind him, and he rests a hand on his sheathed sword. A strange metallic sound jingles through the forest, and when he sees a figure emerge from the brush, his heart drops like a rock.

A staff. A monk's clothes. A familiar man with a pointy beard, and beady looking eyes.

Gladion wonders how long he's been following them- how the monk is able to catch them by surprise. More importantly, he wonders why Faba is here- and whether Moon knows about him.

The latter question is answered immediately when he glances at her. She's trembling. Her breath is rapid and shallow, and her eyes glaze over as they fix on the monk.

"No..." Moon's gasp is soft as it is weak as Faba's gaze settles on her. He steps calmly through the brush, the rings on his staff jingling as he approaches.

"I've found you at last, White Snake."

Horror hardens into panic. Gladion steps in between the monk and Moon. "What are you doing here?" he snaps.

"And _you._ " Faba sniffs at him, eyes narrowing. Gladion's skin crawls under the monk's gaze, and he remembers that nasally voice, that derision. The monk's stare is unimpressed as he takes in Gladion's appearance. "You fell under her spell, again? After all the effort I did to show you the monster in your bed?"

His gut clenches. "You did no such thing."

There's a soft gasp, and Gladion stills. It isn't until this moment that he realizes- Moon's never known. Hasn't known. And as he turns to her, he can see her legs tremble. She rests a hand against a nearby tree, and there's so much _fear_ in her eyes-

"Moon-" He reaches out towards her. But before he can even move, a sound rings out. A tinkling bell.

It stills the forest. The birdsong ceases, the atmosphere suddenly chills. The air is filled with a sharp, ringing sound.

Then Moon doubles over, and a scream rips from her body.

Gladion draws his sword. Faba's eyes are wide, but his staff blocks Gladion's blow. In his free hand, he holds a tiny little silver bell.

"What did you do?" Gladion presses the sword with all his strength, but the staff doesn't waver.

Faba's eyes narrow, and with a spin, the monk manages to break away. "Only what is right." he snaps back. "What I've spent the past five years trying to do- destroy that demon!"

Gladion spares Moon a glance. She's panting, hands grasping against the trunk of the tree. "Why?" he yells back. "She's- she's done nothing wrong!"

"She's a _demon_!" Faba spits the word like a curse. "Her powers sway and corrupt the hearts of men just from her very existence. Can't you see, boy? I'm trying to _save_ you!"

"I don't need you to save me!" He strikes again, but Faba blocks his blow. "And she's saved more lives than you ever have!"

"You don't understand!" Staff blocks blade. Parries. Turns. He didn't expect the monk to be able to defend himself, but Faba matches him, blow for blow. The monk growls, before slamming his staff down on Gladion. He barely catches it with his blade, but it's enough to force him down to his knees.

And in Faba's eyes, Gladion sees derision. Anger. Sneering, demeaning- "I've hunted that demon ever since you revealed her form; chased her for years away from humanity till I finally tracked her here. I didn't expect anyone to defend her, but clearly her power is strong enough that its corruption has taken root in your soul!"

Gladion grits his teeth. Faba's staff weighs down on him, and his arms tremble. Still, he protests, "I'm not-"

"Think, boy! How can a demon ever love a man?" Faba presses down on him. "How can you possibly accept a monster that can kill you in an instant, that works vile magics on you? She's cruel, evil incarnate! She _must_ be destroyed!"

Something snaps within him. Moon's face, Moon's smile and sadness-

"You won't lay a finger on her!"

Gladion shifts his balance and pushes, sending Faba toppling over. The monk lets out a yelp as he falls, and when he turns up to Gladion, there is fear evident in his eyes. But instead of sorrow or regret, Gladion feels his heart twist in disgust.

He remembers the poisonous insinuations. The bottle of wine. The way he believed in those words, once, just like Faba does. The fear and heartbreak in Moon's eyes.

He lifts his blade. Then-

"Wait!"

Arms loop around him. A head, pressed against his back. Gladion stills, but he can feel her trembles through his body. Can hear the fearful thumping of her heart.

"Please. Not for my sake."

Her voice drips like cool clarity in the haze of his anger. Slowly, Gladion realizes what he was about to do. Realizes what Moon's stopping him from doing.

The monk is staring up at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. The sight of him swells bile up in his throat, but Gladion stops. His hand trembles as he lowers his sword. He breathes. Calms the rage rushing through his heart.

"Don't ever come back here again," he growls, kicking the little bell out of Faba's hands.

Faba doesn't need a second urging. The monk scrambles to his feet and picks up his staff. Gladion watches until he can't see the monk's pointed staff, can't hear the jingling sound of his rings.

Then he's aware- of Moon's arms around his chest. Of the scales that cover her skin, the long fingernails that are more akin to claws. His mouth dries, and his blood runs cold.

She slips her hands away slowly. There's a shaking sob behind him. It's enough to break the spell, and Gladion turns. She's hunched over, her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her head is bowed, and she's curled in on herself-

"Moon."

He reaches for her, but as his hand grazes the smooth scales of her hand, she draws back.

"Don't."

Her voice is a raw, hoarse whisper. It sounds like her, but there's a hiss in her voice, and he realizes- her tongue is forked.

"Go home, Gladion. I-I'll join you, later." She doesn't lift her head. She's trembling, unable to meet his eyes.

The sunlight reflects off the sword, still in his hand.

He swallows as he sheathes his blade. Hesitantly, he steps towards her. In the muted light, her scales shimmer like iridescent moonstone. It's strange. Inhuman. But breathtakingly beautiful. Like she always is.

He whispers, "Moon, look at me."

"No." Her sharp bite stings. She draws in on herself, steps back. Hides her face the best she can with her messed bangs.

"Moon," he says her name as soothingly as he can. Reaches for her hand, even as his heartbeat resounds in his ears.

"Please, no!" She strikes his hand away, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs- "I can't do this, Gladion. You'll hate me. You're scared of me! I can't- not when we're finally-" Her legs give way, and she crumples- until he catches her in his arms.

There's a soft gasp in his ear. Warm, wet tears trailing down against his cheek. She's light, slender. Frail. Trembling, as he braces her against him. Her hands move to push him away, but she stops, grasping his shirt. With a choking sob, she leans into him. He hesitates, before he strokes her dark, black hair.

"Please. Let me go." Her voice is a whisper, a plea. "You heard the monk. You... you'll never be happy with me. How could you ever _want_ to be with me?"

He closes his eyes. Some part of him has asked himself that question, over and over. Some part of him always doubts, always fears. Wonders if his love for Moon would vanish, just like it once did, when he sees her claws and fangs.

But her words- full of pain and sadness and an old wound tore open too soon- hurts far more than anything he's ever experienced. Her heart is lay bare, and the scars he inflicted on her are as visible as the scales on her skin.

He takes in a deep breath. Pulls away, just enough to see her face. Her features are mostly human, save for the scales covering her skin and her gray, slitted eyes. But the way she trembles isn't befitting that of an evil demon, and the look on her face is so familiar that it scares him.

It's the same face she wore that night, when he cast her aside.

He swallows. Hesitantly, he touches her cheek. Her scales are smooth, dry. Surprisingly warm, for a snake. Then, gently, he lifts her chin, and her gray eyes meet his. They're soft. Kind.

_Moon._

He kisses her without regret.


	11. Chapter 11

Moon is soft. Sweet. Her body leans into him, and his arms wrap around her slender form. Her scaled hands brush tentatively against him, and her breathing is soft and shaking.

When they part, her slitted eyes stare at him, searching. Afraid.

He holds her tenderly. Studies every familiar wrinkle. His hand brushes against her cheek, still wet from her tears, and he kisses gently once more, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Moon. All of you. No matter what form you take, I-" He falters, but she's watching him. He swallows, continuing, "I'm not scared of you. I don't hate you. And I don't want to make you feel like I do, ever again."

She shakes her head. "Gladion, I- You can't mean that." She trembles, biting her lip. "I'm a demon. I could curse you, or kill you if I wanted to. I'll outlive you, and I- I'm not human."

"You're Moon," he insists. "You're the woman who saved me from myself. You're the mother of my son. You're the only reason why I'm even capable of being happy. The only reason why I _am._ "

She gasps. But when she lifts her head, her gray eyes are clear, for once. He holds his breath, unsure what more to say. Then she leans in. Her forked tongue runs over his lips, his tongue. Her fangs nibble against his lip. Tasting him, hesitantly.

He doesn't share her caution. He catches her lips with his own, tilts her head back before he pulls her close. Gladion doesn't care about what she looks like when he takes her in his arms. Doesn't care about what she _is_ , when he kisses her deeply.

Her breath is quicker when they part, her eyes brighter than before. She runs her hand against his cheek, and when she buries her head against his chest, it's as if he can finally breathe. Can finally live again, when he holds her- _all_ of her- safe in his arms.

She lingers against him, a momentary peace descending over the both of them. The birdsong picks up again, and the faded shafts of light glance off her scales in his arms. It's peaceful.

Then, gently, she pulls away from his embrace.

"Moon?" he asks. The sad, troubled look she has on twists his heart, but she stills his words with a single shake of her head.

"Come with me," she whispers. She holds out a hand, and she nods towards the forest. Back to where she was originally taking him, before everything happened.

He pauses only to crush Faba's bell under his foot before he takes her hand.

* * *

The forest stretches on endlessly. Shifting, like the forms of the spirits. But Moon doesn't hesitate to tug him along, and he follows her. Their encounter with Faba is easily forgotten, a lifetime away.

The trees give way to bamboo, and Moon quickens her pace. Gladion follows, but she slips through the tall stalks just like a snake. She drags him, past bamboo and trees and the forest that shifts in a mirage of green and red until finally, they burst through the thick foliage, only to grind to a complete stop.

There's water. A gurgling stream, springing from rock. It forms a small pool in the forest, water so clear that it's bright and blue in the sunlight. Moon lets go of his hand, and steps into the pool, the hem of her white dress floating on the surface of the water. Bamboo leaves hang overhead, and it feels so lonely, so quiet, as if this is a secret place that no man's ever set foot in... and remembering where he is, it might very well be the case.

Moon reaches out a hand to him. There's a soft smile on her face. "I wanted to bring you here."

"A spring?" He steps towards her, halting at the edge of the water. The pool is shallow, but the water looks so pure, so untainted, he hesitates to step in.

"It's not _just_ a spring." Moon shakes her head. "This is the oldest part of the forest, where it grew from. There's magic here. Left by centuries of spirits and demons and gods, passing through the land. The power here's unused." Hesitantly, she adds, "I can use it."

"Use it?"

"To make whatever you wish for come true."

She shines far more brightly than he remembers. Perhaps its the light, reflecting off the pool's waves. Or her scales, making her look far more ethereal than ever. But he doesn't doubt her words. Doesn't doubt that she could truly do what she claims.

Just like he doesn't mistake the shadow in her eyes.

"Is that why you brought me here?" he asks, softly. "To... give me whatever I wanted?"

"You were sad," she answers. There's a faint smile on her face. "You were holding back, and I took you away from everything you knew. After everything I put you through, I thought, if I could grant you this-"

"Moon, no."

He steps into the pool. There's confusion in her eyes as he reaches her, as he pulls her close and presses her against him. He doesn't know why he's filled with a ridiculous joy even as his heart hurts and his eyes prick.

"Gladion?" Tentatively, her hands clasp around him. He leans against her, and she strokes his back as he breathes.

"My only wish is for you to be happy."

She's still against him. Gently, as he pulls back, he tucks her black hair behind her ear. She looks at him, mouth agape, and she's trembling, her stormy gray eyes staring into his soul-

"What about your sister? The life you had? Your own happiness?"

Gladion lets out a low breath. "What makes you think... that I'm not happy now?"

Moon's still, and her eyes- wide, searching. Not daring to hope.

He shakes his head. "I can visit Lillie whenever I want," he answers. "But when I lost you, it was as if my sun was snuffed out. The person I became then, I-" He runs a thumb across her cheek, gentle and tender. "Use your power for yourself, Moon. You deserve it far more than I. I already have you, and Yang, and Hau and Lillie. So if you have to want to make someone's wish come true- make yours."

Her gaze continues to search him, but it's warmer now. Less pained and sad, as she cradles his cheek.

"I don't have to wish," she whispers softly. "I already have everything I want."

He's still as she leans in, holding her hesitant gaze. She presses her lips against his, soft and tentative. He relaxes into her, exchanging tender kisses as he holds her close. Her taste, her breath... her gentle warmth...

Vaguely, he's aware of her sliding her arms around him, of her easing against him. Clasping her to him, he pulls her down onto the grassy floor. She gasps, and water laps at his clothes, his boots, but his whole focus is on her- on the moonstone snake on top of him, and the gray eyes that shine bright with her love.

"Not everything," he breathes.

"No?"

He licks his lips. Tries to quell the rapid pounding of his heart. He reaches out to cradle her cheek, and smiles when her gray eyes soften at his touch.

"Marry me, Moon."

The forest is quiet, and the gurgling spring is the only sound in the air. Gladion's aware of how soft her slitted eyes look. Aware of how her breath resonates through him, and how her touch is light and warm like the sunbeams around them.

She answers him with a kiss. It's tentative; hesitant. But as he responds, she leans in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Envelops him with a passion that he's long missed. Her hands slip through the opening of his shirt, and he tugs her closer, until the heat of her scales brushes against bare skin.

Instead of pulling away, she deepens the kiss. Runs her hands along his body, like she once did. He sighs in the bliss of her touch, in the familiar rhythm they've all but forgotten.

"I love you, Gladion," she whispers in his ear.

"Show me," he implores. Her eyes light up at his words, just like her scales shimmer around him.

It's a magic he's all but forgotten. Touches and kisses and _love_ that come from a lifetime ago, when he didn't understand everything he had. Everything he now has, that he wants to treasure and protect forever.

And in the heart of the forest, he willingly falls into her familiar spell once more.

* * *

They don't tell Hau immediately about the engagement, but the younger snake demon senses something's up when they return. His glares towards Gladion double when he finds out, but Yang is his uncle's complete opposite. The idea of betrothal probably goes over the little boy's head, but he giggles and plays, happy that his mother and Gladion are getting along so well. He even suggests that Gladion shares his mother's bed, and a flush-faced Gladion has to explain to his son why that there wouldn't be enough space even as Hau snorts behind him and Moon laughs.

They still go for long walks in the forest, from time to time- walks that often turn into trysts where they'd spend hours in each other's company before coming back to Hau glaring daggers in Gladion's direction. Moon loves the autumn. Gladion loves the way the forest's vibrant colours stand in stark contrast to her pale scales, the way she drifts through the falling leaves with a bright smile like a fairy from heaven.

And sometimes he'll find her in the lakes and streams, not as a human but as a snake, her true form easily dwarfing him in size. He doesn't fear her anymore. Feels safe, when he sees a flash of white through the trees; when he rests his head against hers and marvels at how big she's grown from when they were children.

The days pass in simple pleasures- a roasted deer for dinner, Yang learning how to read. Hau bringing home enough rice to last them for the winter. His family, seated near a warm fire, as Moon dozes lightly in his arms.

He sends a letter off to Lillie about the upcoming marriage, and she sends a threatening letter back, suggesting he invite her to the wedding lest she gives Hau full permission to severely injure him. Gladion imagines that the expression on his face when he reads the letter is one Hau relishes.

They plan for a small wedding in the spring. But with the idea of a wedding comes other thoughts- family. Friends. The forest is an isolated place, and certainly not one where he'd imagine raising his son, or marrying Moon. Sometimes he worries what will happen if the winter comes and there isn't enough food, or whether Yang would grow lonely with only his family about him.

It surprises him when Moon's the one who brings it up.

"Do you ever miss the city?"

They're sitting by the fire. Hau's reading a book nearby. Yang's curled up on one of Gladion's jackets in front of them, and Moon runs a hand through their son's blond hair.

Gladion frowns. Part of him doesn't want to leave the forest. It's peaceful here, where nobody can find his little family. Where nobody can hurt them. But he remembers how happy Moon was in their little medicine shop. How they all were.

"Do you?"

"Mm." Moon leans against him, her arm snaking around his. "Not a city like Zhang, perhaps. But..."

"But?"

"I liked Yan Village," she whispers. "Hau and I traveled for most of our lives. So when we finally settled down... it was nice, to belong somewhere." She looks up to him with a smile. "It was nicer, too, with you."

Gladion's throat tightens, and he circles his arm around her waist. They had a life there, a life where Moon was happy, where her medicines could help her patients. Where Hau would spend time with the locals and his smile was more familiar than his frown, and where Gladion first felt truly _free._ They had a life that he destroyed, and what they had now, hiding in the forest so that Faba couldn't find them...

"We could go back."

She turns to look at him, and there's a marked absence in the sound of flipping the pages behind him.

Gladion ponders his next words. Tosses a stray twig into the fire.

"Faba won't come after you any longer," he answers. "And even if he does, I'll be there to chase him off, as many times as I need to. We could go back, rebuild. Open up a medicine shop. Get married. This time... we'll do it right."

Moon's eyes soften. Her fingers latch onto his, and Gladion's heart does a little flip when she smiles.

"The forest isn't a good place to raise a human boy, anyway." Hau's voice comes in from behind them. "He'll need friends. Role models, better than the only human we have here."

Gladion scowls, but Moon laughs. "Maybe an education, to boot?" She grins, and pats Gladion's hand. "It's a fine idea, Gladion. I'd... I'd be happy, to go back, too."

"After the wedding?"

She kisses him, and her smile is answer enough. She settles against him with a satisfied sigh, and Gladion rests his head against hers.

"Get a room," Hau mutters, and Moon throws a book at him.

Gladion laughs. Stops Moon from going after her brother by holding her in his arms, just as Yang stirs and wonders why Uncle Hau has a book on his head. And in the glow of the firelight, surrounded by the family he loves, Gladion is content.

It's all he's ever wanted. Whether it's here in the forest, or in Yan Village... home is where his heart is.

And, as fates would have it, it's all he would lose.


	12. Chapter 12

It's a cold day when Gladion goes out hunting.

It surprises him how solitude has become something he dislikes. It used to be his normal; something that kept him alive. But now that he's out in the woods, his heart and mind are far away, back in the little cottage they call home. The snake siblings are more averse to the changing seasons than he is, and even without seeing them, he's sure Moon is bundled up nice and warm and Hau is probably drowning himself in hot and sour soup for the rest of the day.

Still, hunting is a job that needs to be done, and the sooner he catches dinner, the sooner he can return home.

He sighs. The trees are almost bare, and the approaching winter has sent the bears hiding. The forest, once bright red and green, is now shaded a dulled tone, with only the dead leaves underfoot breaking the bleak gray. Only a few trees retain their foliage, and while the deer still linger in the areas where they can still forage, the forest seems quiet. Lonely.

Yet, as he passes through familiar trails, something seems... _off._ While the birdsong isn't as common as it used to be, the whole forest is silent today. Hardly a stirring of the wind. No sound, no rustling leaves, no hint of _life._ It's as if the world has frozen around him, and the forest, once almost familiar to him, has become as foreboding as when he first entered the woods.

Trepidation creeps up his spine, even as he reminds himself he's being silly. Moon has assured him, time and time again, that none of the spirits that dwell here would bring any harm to him- lest they wish to deal with her. And he's hunted alone plenty of times, without ever seeing one of the _other_ inhabitants.

So he creeps along the forest floor, bow at the ready and ears sharp, when he hears an unexpected noise.

A man's laugh.

Gladion stills. Tightens his grip on his bow, before he slowly creeps closer. The spirits of the forest are tricksters, sure, but they respect Moon enough not to toy with him. So the only possibility that remains is-

Men. At least a dozen of them, ringing around a small campfire, a deer roasting on the spit. They're all dressed in the familiar garb of warrior monks, staves and bows lying well within reach. Laughing, joking- looking completely at home in the forest that most men fear.

Then there's a loud snort, a dramatic flap of cloth. Faba stalks out of a makeshift tent, flanked by two other monks. He immediately starts yapping commands at the men, and they begin to pack up. Preparing to move.

Gladion's throat tightens, and his gut twists. He thought Faba would have given the forest a wide berth after what happened last time. Didn't consider that he might return with backup.

"The White Snake resides around here, somewhere," Faba says, beady eyes scrutinizing the forest. "She's accompanied by two minions- one, a lesser snake demon, and a man she has in her thrall. Our mission is to eradicate the demons, so do not let your guard down."

"What of the man?" A monk asks.

"He might be beyond our salvation." Faba shrugs. "If we cannot save his body, we can at least save his soul."

Gladion's throat runs dry, and his hand trembles with anger. Part of him wants to nock an arrow and fire it straight into Faba's head, right there and there. But the monk is surrounded, and if they find the cottage, if they find Moon-

He doesn't dare imagine.

He pulls away as silently as he can. Waits until he's a fair distance away before he breaks into the run, thoughts of hunting or warm moments with his family forgotten.

The only thing that matters now is that he _must_ keep them safe.

* * *

He bursts into the cottage, out of breath, legs aching. The sudden sound startles the rest of his family- Moon, mixing one of her potions; Hau and Yang at the table, reading a book. Their eyes shoot up to him at his entrance, and it only takes a second before Moon's by his side, one hand bracing his arm.

"Gladion...?" Her eyes are soft and guileless, her voice gentle.

He can't stand the thought of seeing her face twist with pain once again.

"It's Faba," he says in between gulps of air. "He- he's here. With backup."

Shock flashes on Moon's face. Her hand drops, and her eyes are clouded as she backs away. There's a lump in his throat, and he wants to reach for her and pull her close, assure her that everything will be _fine_ even though he's not sure- until a sharp voice cuts through the air.

"We should chase him off!" Hau stands up, eyes flashing with dark fire, already pulling up his sleeves. "We'll show him what he's up against-"

"No!" Gladion holds out a hand. "We can't. They're _monks_ , Hau. If it was him alone, I'd chase him off, but with others? The last time we met- he- Moon-" His eyes flick over to her, and there's a shadow there; a familiar darkness.

"He almost killed me." Moon's voice is quiet, and a chill runs down his spine at the somberness in her voice. "They have blessed artifacts, Hau. They know what to do against us."

Hau stares at his sister in disbelief. But quickly, the fire is back in his eyes. "So what, we're going to just turn tail and _run_? After all these years? We finally found somewhere _safe_ , sister. Are we going to just give it all up?"

"Hau-" Moon turns to her brother, and Gladion hates the fear and sorrow in her voice. Hates the way she smiles, gentle and comforting while their whole world falls apart. "We have no choice." She nods behind her brother, her meaning clear.

Yang sits at the table, eyes wide and fearful as he watches the three of them. He clutches at his book, and there's a slight tremble in his lip.

"Mom? Uncle Hau?"

Hau's shoulders sag. He deflates, casting a furtive glance at Gladion and Moon before he rushes back to his nephew's side.

A horrible knot twists in Gladion's stomach, even as he watches Yang put his book away and follow Hau out of the room.

"What do we do?" The words slip out of his mouth unbidden, and he's surprised by the despair in his voice, the breathy whisper of his fear.

Moon's hand slips into his own, and she gives him a comforting squeeze. She watches him with grim determination, her gray eyes bright and clear, even though she bites her lip. Her scales catch the faint light, and Gladion hates the thought of Faba finding her- _seeing_ her like this- and watching her double over in agony all over again-

She draws in a breath. "We run." The words are sharp, concise, with no hesitation. A plan.

Gladion's surprised. "Where to?" he asks. "If we head to Yan Village now-"

Moon chews her lip. Quietly, so that Yang doesn't hear, she speaks. "There's a passage through the mountains, north of here. It's dangerous, but Hau and I know the way. We can make it to Chun, through the pass."

Gladion nods. "What then? Faba and his monks aren't going to stop, not unless-"

"No." Moon's voice is sharp, her eyes glinting in the light. "We won't have to kill anyone, Gladion. Once we're in Chun, my ancestral home is nearby, beyond the Snake River. We'll be safer there, Hau and I. We'll manage something, or at least, be better prepared for when they come-"

"Hau and you?" Gladion echoes, dread creeping up his spine.

Moon meets his gaze. "Gladion." She squeezes his hand, an unsaid plea in her eyes. "It'll be safer for you and Yang if you're with Lillie. Yang, he-" She sighs, and there's a sad fondness in her eyes as she glances at their son. "He's never shown any sign of being... like me. He'll be safe, if he's with you."

"Moon, no-" He shakes his head. "We're a family. We're finally _together._ Don't do this. Not after..." He shudders. He closes his eyes, unable to bear the same sorrow in her eyes that grips his heart. In a faint whisper, he forces out, "Don't tear us apart."

"It would kill me, if anything happened to either of you." Her hand rests easily against his cheek, and Gladion leans against it, like so many times before. "Please, look at me, Gladion."

He does. Her smile is faint, her scales shimmering in the dull light. But what breaks his heart is the way she watches him- so genuine and trusting, even as her eyes are wide with her unspoken fear.

"I love you, Gladion," she whispers. "And I swear to you, I will come back to you. This... this will only be for a moment."

He shakes his head. He can hear the lie on her forked tongue, can see the shadows in her slitted eyes. "I won't let you face Faba alone."

"I won't be alone." Her smile is forced now, and her hand trembles. "And besides, I'm the one he's after."

"That's not-" he begins, only to be interrupted by a loud shout across the room.

"Hey!" Hau glares at them, bags in both hands. Behind him, Yang sits on the bed, a full bag of clothes in his hands.

Moon sighs, flashes Gladion a faint smile. "Let's pack," she murmurs. "We won't have long before they arrive."

She moves away in a swish of white, already picking out which of her herbs and potions she can afford to bring, while Hau turns back to shoveling clothes into an empty bag. It isn't long before Gladion's by his side, packing their meager belongings for the long and arduous trail ahead.

But even with the imminent danger, and the barely-contained organized panic, Moon's words continue to sit heavy in his heart.

* * *

They depart within an hour. The mountain pass lies through thick forest, and even though they've got a head start, Gladion worries about when he'll see the familiar white robes of Faba and his men.

Surprisingly, Yang reacts very little to everything going on. The boy listens when they impress upon him that they must stay silent, and doesn't make much noise as Gladion and Hau take turns carrying him. Before mid-afternoon, they've reached the edge of the forest. The mountains aren't particularly high, from what Gladion remembers from his old books, but seeing them in person gives the opposite impression. They rise up from the grass, towering mounds of gray, their peaks hidden by the clouds. It's just a short distance, according to Moon. Possibly a day or three, at most.

They make good time, enough so that by evening of the second day, with no pursuers in sight, Moon suggests stopping for a small break. Yang is hungry, and while Gladion can tolerate another day or two without food, his son is a different matter.

"It won't be too long," Moon insists. Just enough so that Yang will wouldn't attract any attention as they flee. And after both Hau and him sharing the burden of carrying the boy non-stop for two days, Gladion's more than inclined to agree to a short rest.

Gladion takes up a sentry position at the edge of the camp. With the setting of the sun, the wind starts to pick up, and he shivers briefly at the onset of night. It's hard to make out rocks from enemies in the descending dark, and as much as he understands why they have to stop, the environs make him uneasy. His family sit gathered around a small fire, hidden underneath the precarious crags that dot the landscape. Hau passes out a weak porridge, but Yang eats readily, the bright smile on his face out of place in their situation. When he meets Moon's eyes, his hear twists.

It isn't fair, he thinks, as he scans the skyline. With the practiced ease Moon and Hau are handling everything, it's not hard for him to imagine- to _remember_ \- how Faba hunted Moon and Hau like this for years. And even though he still disagrees with Moon's plan, he understands why she wouldn't want to put Yang through this.

But then his musings are interrupted when there's a jingle of rings. The sound of a bow being drawn. Gladion's eyes widen, and as he turns towards the sound, he spots a white robed figure up against the steep cliffs, emerging from behind a rock.

_They caught up._ They were so fast, so quiet, Gladion hadn't even noticed-

"Moon!" He yells, tackling her to the ground as an arrow whizzes past her head. Yang screams, and Hau lets out a sharp yelp of pain.

Pushing himself off the ground, Gladion quickly picks up his bow and fires an arrow in the direction of the archer. He hears a grunt, and then the monk topples over the edge of the cliff, a stalk of wood protruding from his chest. But even so, he can see more shadows emerging from above them- monks, bows and staves at the ready-

Gladion grits his teeth, firing another arrow and felling another monk. The faint sunlight gives him just enough visibility to spot their pursuers, but the encroaching dark will soon rob them of that tiny advantage.

"Get up." He pulls Moon to her feet, glances over at Yang and Hau. "We have to go!"

Hau's arm is wound protectively around Yang, a feathered shaft sticking out of his shoulder. The younger snake demon grimaces as he breaks the shaft, before nodding in agreement. In his arms, Moon's trembling, but there's a dangerous light in her eyes, anger that Gladion has never glimpsed before.

She shifts before he can stop her, her white form slamming against the cliff and sending a shudder through the earth. The monks above them scream as they lose their footing. Some clamber onto the rocks, even as others fall into the crevice below. Gladion swallows- Moon is normally a pacifist, but now-

_"Run!"_ Moon yells, turning back towards them. Gladion picks Yang up from Hau, places his son on Moon's back. He's about to follow suit when a horrible, sharp sound pierces the air.

The sound of a bell.

Moon screams. Hau, still in human form, collapses onto the ground with a terrible wail. Gladion barely manages to pull Yang to safety before his mother slams into the cliff wall, writhing in agony before her long snake body shrinks back to familiar, human features.

And on the path from whence they came, Faba stands with one hand folded behind his back and a familiar looking bell in the other.

Gladion draws his bow and looses. Faba ducks, just in the nick of time, and his arrow disappears into the night.

The monk rises and arches an eyebrow, and even as Gladion nocks another arrow, Faba eyes him with a cold, clinical dispassion.

"I see," Faba muses. "The demoness bore you a child."

His throat tightens. Yang whimpers behind him, but Gladion doesn't dare take his eyes off the monk. By his feet, Moon's stirring, but Faba's bell is still in the monk's hand, primed to ring again at any moment.

He scans his surroundings. The monks above are reeling from Moon's attack, but they won't be distracted for long. His family are behind him, and he can hear Hau grunting curses under his breath. Debris crumble from the weakened cliff, and the rocks overhead are precariously perched.

A plan forms in his mind- crazy, desperate. He hopes it'll be enough.

"Hau," he barks sharply, not even turning back to face his friend.

There's a choking gasp, then... "Yeah?"

He smiles grimly. "Keep them safe."

Gladion fires his arrow. Faba evades, but it buys him time. He lunges towards the monk, striking the bell out of his hands with his bow. Faba gasps in surprise, but then there's a whistle by his ear and a sharp, horrible pain lancing through his knee.

Gladion screams. There's an arrow sticking out of his leg, and up above, he sees bows trained on him. Faba watches him with an amused smirk. The rest of the order, about to fire.

He grits his teeth, nocks an arrow, and looses in one smooth motion.

Time hangs for a moment. He sees Faba's eyes widen as the arrow travels upwards, towards the cliff. Sees the monks above scramble as they realize what his target is. Hears the soft whimper of his name behind him as Moon finally stirs-

And then his arrow lodges into the cliff face. It's just enough to knock a rock out of place, one that falls into another, and another, until suddenly the whole cliff is shaking, and the ground beneath his feet begins to give way-

Faba's eyes widen. He sees the monk raising the bell at the ready, and even with his injured knee, Gladion runs straight towards him, knocks him onto the ground. He hears the screams of the brothers above him, hears the inevitable tumble of rocks coming towards him-

He glances back. Just enough to see Hau shift into a snake, pick both Moon and Yang up, and place them upon his giant back. Just enough to see Moon's scaled arm reaching out to him, her eyes wide with horror and anguish. Just enough to hear her scream his name.

It's the last thing he hears. Then the rocks fall onto him, and in between the pain and the dark, Gladion passes out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was... actually holding on to a lot of chapters because I wasn't sure how writing out the story vs the plot points in my head would work out, and wanted to give myself some wiggle room in case I had to go back and edit stuff, but since I managed to finish the last three chapters over this weekend, I'm just going to post everything in one shot. Have fun binging!

It's the throbbing pain that wakes him. His head, his arms. His leg. Slowly, Gladion comes back to consciousness, his eyes adjusting to the dim, flickering candlelight.

_Candlelight?_ He frowns. The last thing he remembers was the rock fall, the panicking monks. Moon, her despair clear through the debris, even as Hau dragged her away.

_Moon._

He shoots up, but there's something holding his arms and legs in place. He searches around for any sign of Moon, of Hau or Yang. But then his gaze settles on a bald, white-robed monk, snoring lightly next to him on a chair propped next to his pallet. Gladion's heart drops.

He's been captured by Faba's order. Rope binds his limbs to the pallet, and even though the monks have cleaned and tended to his wounds, he's under no delusions as to why he's here. He's a prisoner, just like he was, in Zhang.

Gladion breathes. After firing that arrow, he had made his peace. He was more than willing to sacrifice everything if it meant his family would be safe. But now that he's awake again, _alive_ again, he's not sure whether his family's safe, whether they managed to escape. Or whether Faba has killed them all.

His chest constricts at the thought. _He_ _never said goodbye._ Not in that final moment, when the rocks were tumbling down and the world was giving way at his feet, and all he could think about was _them_ and all he could see was _her, her gray eyes, wide in fear and despair-_

Then his thoughts are interrupted by a loud snort, and the monk next to his pallet wakes with a start. The bald man's eyes narrow as they settle on him. Without so much as a word, he rises from his chair and stalks out of the room, locking the cell door behind him.

Gladion huffs. It's not like he was going anywhere, anyway.

* * *

The next person to enter the cell is Faba himself. The candle wax has dropped to nearly a third of its original height when the monk appears. Faba has fresh clothes and a trimmed beard, but Gladion takes some satisfaction in seeing his arm in a sling, and a horrible bruise just above his eye. Faba glares at him, scrutinizing him from the entrance.

"By all means," Gladion says mockingly, "Sit."

"I see separation from the White Snake does little for your temperament." Faba pats his robes down, lifting his chin. "No matter. In time, you will understand that we brought you salvation."

"Is that what you call tying me to a bed?"

Faba snorts. "It is, if it means stopping you from hurting yourself."

Gladion's eyes narrow. "Is that who you think I'd _really_ be hurting?"

Faba sighs. Drags the chair and sits by Gladion's bedside. The pained look in his eyes is so forced, it's almost enough to make Gladion sick.

"Why can't you understand, dear child?" Faba whines. "The White Snake is a powerful, dangerous, _inhuman_ creature. We cannot simply let a monster wander around our midst. Think of all those she might harm, if she so chose-"

"Moon chooses to heal," Gladion responds sharply.

"Will she heal my dead brothers?" Faba retorts. "You saw her-"

"I saw the woman I love protecting our family from the men who wanted to kill them." Gladion struggles to keep his voice calm. "She saved my life, years ago, while you wouldn't even have spared me a glance. She gave me a reason to be a better man. So enough with the games. What do you want? Why am I here?"

Faba's eyes narrow. The monk folds his arms, sitting back. Finally, he sighs. "Tell me where she is. Where were you headed?"

So they escaped. Relief blooms in his chest, and Gladion lets out a chuckle. "You really think I'd tell you?" he asks.

Faba straightens his back. "If you care for the wellfare of the child at all, you wouldn't leave him in the hands of demons. They do not understand the concept of family, of _humanity._ If you tell us where they are now, we can save him, as we have you-"

Gladion snorts. Smirks as Faba's face twists into familiar disgust. "Better demons," he replies, "than you."

The monk's hands clench into fists, and Gladion swears he can see a vessel about to burst. Finally, Faba stands up in a huff, turning on his heel before marching for the door. He pauses only to glance imperiously back at Gladion, chin lifted.

"You better prepare yourself for a long and arduous wait here, boy. Until you accept salvation."

" _Never._ "

The door slams tight, and Gladion heaves a sigh as he collapses back to pallet. There are no windows, and the candle's flame is growing weaker by the second. And as much as his heart aches when he closes his eyes, it is with a bittersweet smile.

His family is safe, for now.

* * *

He's not sure what Faba plans to do with him. Sometimes, he thinks the monk doesn't either.

After the first day, his bindings are removed, but he's accompanied everywhere by armed monks, even the privy. He's not allowed anywhere else outside of his cell, and the monks tell him that he should sit in contemplation for his sins, tasking him to copy scriptures from old, crumbling parchment. It's a hard enough task when he's still injured, but it's doable. Perhaps, Gladion muses, they expect him to turn over a new leaf from the ancient wisdom, but if so, it's a poorly thought out plan.

They watch everything he does. Never even let him hold the quill longer than he needs to. Still, from the small walkarounds he's allowed, he can hear the sound of a nearby river, the birdsong in the morning. He takes comfort in that; in the knowledge that there's a world beyond the monastery still alive and blooming. A world where his family lives.

During the first week, he searches for a route of escape. But the monastery is well-defended, with tall walls and monks everywhere he looks. Even without his injuries, he wouldn't be able to vault over the walls, or fight off that many guards. If there are secret passages, there are none he can stumble upon while the guards watch his back.

So he listens close to the whispered conversations between the acolytes, the rumors of Faba's actions. The monk goes out on excursions, but each time he returns frustrated. By the tenth week, the acolytes say he's kicking over braziers in barely-contained rage, cursing the disappearance of the White Snake.

Gladion wonders where Moon and Hau are. Wonders if they managed to make it to Chun, where Lillie would no doubt have taken them all under her wing. Wonders if they even know he's alive, or whether he's been given up for dead.

He hopes it's the latter. He doesn't want Moon to come searching for him now, not when he's surrounded by her enemies. And even if she grieves for him, at least she'll be able to. He swallows his own grief, because at least _she's alive_. She's immortal anyway; their time together would have always been cut short. It's not like the last time when he abandoned her- not when he didn't know if he was to blame for the potential death of the woman he loves.

She's alive. She can laugh again. Love again. And as much as he wishes he could walk with her one more day, see her smile one more time... he knows what precious time they had together was never even meant to be.

But at night, he dreams of her. Of her smile, her scales and her her gray eyes that peer deep into his soul. The familiar teasing glint of her smirk, the warmth of her embrace. The sweet acceptance, the sensation of home, that always comforts him in his dreams and torments him when he wakes.

He hopes she will be happy, without him.

* * *

His injuries heal, but escape eludes him. Faba comes once in a while- sometimes to wheedle, most of the time to scowl. Sometimes he insinuates that Moon might have killed Yang, or taken another lover. But always, their conversations come back to the same, tired dance.

After the fifth time, Gladion admits that even he wouldn't know where Moon is any longer, and the visits become less frequent. The acolytes still whisper that Faba's mood continues to sour, and his excursions grow longer, but trapped within the monastery with ink dripping down his fingers, there's not much Gladion can do.

As the days pass, hope of escape dwindles. The serenity of the monastery is suffocating, and while he's given enough to live, sometimes he wonders. Wonders whether he will die here, as a prisoner. Wonders what reason he has yet to draw breath, if this is all he has to look forward to. Humiliated, with no purpose, no reprieve; the ghosts of _what should have been_ haunting him.

He knows the answer. Knows, each time Faba returns empty-handed, and relief blossoms in his chest and he breathes easier, just a little. Knows it, just as he fears for the day he might see her _here_ within these walls.

And if she's alive-

_"I didn't save your life so that you could throw it all away."_

Her voice lingers at the edge of his thoughts. The memory of her touch holding him close.

As long as she's alive, he _doesn't_ want to die.

Eventually he finishes the first scroll he's working on, and the monks pass him another. An ordered rhythm spells out his days, and the work takes his mind off the quiet dread that never leaves him.

But at night, he worries. With winter at its peak, he hopes his family is safe. The snake demons are vulnerable to the cold, and Yang is still so young... While Gladion might be captured, at least there's some basic level of comfort in the monastery. A fire. Food. He doesn't want to imagine his family sheltering in some cave, cold and hungry.

But most of all, he fears what might have happened to Moon- whether the light in her eyes still shines, whether her smile still lingers on her face. Whether the woman he loves is still herself.

He hates that he doesn't know; that he can't help her, even if he does.

Then, one night, he dreams.

It's a particularly cold night, and the blanket is barely enough to keep him comfortable. But sleep comes for him almost as soon as his head touches the pallet. In his dreams, he's running through the forest, with the sky wide above him. There are birds soaring through the open sky, clear through the bare branches of the trees. There are no walls, and he's _free_. It's a feeling that sends his spirits soaring as high as the birds, and he follows them until he reaches a clearing, laughing all the while.

Then his breath catches.

A familiar figure stands among the trees, white-robed and dark-haired. Her back is facing him, but at the sound of his approach, she turns. Her gray eyes widen, and she gasps in surprise. Presses a delicate, scaled hand to her lips.

His heartbeat thumps heavily in his chest. She looks clearer than in his memories- her scales reflecting the dull light, her clothes fluttering in the gentle breeze. Her eyes are full of emotion and glistening tears. Hesitantly, she approaches. Reaches out with a trembling hand that ghosts across his chin, his cheek, his lips.

"You're alive." Her voice is barely a whisper. Filled with disbelief.

He swallows. Hesitantly, he mimics her action. She's still as his fingertips glance off smooth scales, as he cups her face. Her hair is soft, her skin warm. The way she bites her lip with her fangs tears at his heart.

"I am," he replies.

She throws her arms around him, and the warmth and weight against his chest is so familiar, so _real_ , that Gladion pulls her close, not wanting to let her go.

"Moon," he breathes.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers against him. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead, and I didn't- I should have done this sooner- but the thought that you were really _gone_ -"

Her words make no sense, but her pain is evident. His arm tightens around her, and it's all he can do to cradle her against him.

"I'm right here," he whispers soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She lifts her face. Tears streak a shimmering trail on her scaled cheeks.

"You will," she responds, her voice trembling. "You'll leave- beyond this dream."

"Beyond-" Gladion's eyes widen as he realizes what she's done. "You called me here."

Moon gulps and nods. "I called for your spirit, searched for your dreams." She runs a hand down his cheek, her eyes shadowed as she glances down. "I would have done it sooner, but-"

"You were afraid that I- I wouldn't answer."

She nods again. Gladion lifts her chin, wishing for her gray eyes to meet his. There's a familiar look on her face- guilt, shame- a look he's seen on himself for so long. But she doesn't deserve that; doesn't deserve to think that he blames her for not finding him sooner.

He gathers her in his arms again. He knows it's not much, knows that they'll part when he wakes, but he's here now. Right where he belongs. "Well," he says softly in her ear. "I answered."

She clings to him. He holds her, presses his cheek against hers. Strokes her back until her tears and sobs subside, and her breathing calms. Her arms encircle him, unwilling to let go.

"Where are you?" she asks weakly. "We tried to search, but there were rocks and the monks- they were coming, and we couldn't stay."

"They captured me," he answers. "Faba's been holding me in his monastery all this time. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you-"

"It's not your fault." She shakes her head. "You _saved_ us."

Gladion closes his eyes. A welling of relief pours through his body. "You're safe, then? All of you?"

"With Lillie." Moon nods. "She's been keeping us as guests. With you gone, I didn't- I couldn't abandon Yang."

He smiles, despite himself. "I'm glad." He sighs, stroking her back. "At least you're together, even if I'm not with you."

"Not with-" Moon's voice tightens. "No. That's not... that's not right."

There's something hard in her voice. Something unfamiliar and dangerous. Raw and angry and hurt. Gladion stills. "Moon-"

She lifts her gaze. "You should be _here_ ," she whispers. "You should be by my side when I wake up. Holding my hand. Talking to Yang. Smiling with your family. Not locked up in a monastery as punishment for loving _me."_

She spits the last word out so bitterly that Gladion's heart clenches. "I'll try to escape," he whispers. "I'll- I'll do whatever they want. Say whatever they want. I'll get out, and find you-"

" _No._ "

The gray in her eyes darkens. It's sad- bleak. When she speaks, her voice is sharp, and she's staring _through_ him rather than at him. "Faba won't let you go. He- he's been hunting me for years, wanting me dead. He's holding you because he knows I'd find you. Knows I'll do anything to get you back."

"Moon," he breathes, dread creeping down his spine. "Moon, you can't come. You saw what happened last time, with Faba-"

She closes her eyes. Lets out a shuddering breath. When she looks at him again, it's with a broken smile. The scales on her face are dull, and her eyes are dim. "I'm a demon, Gladion," she answers. "Maybe... it's time I accepted that fact."

"Don't!" He grabs her shoulder. He isn't sure what she means, but- "You can live a happy life without me, Moon. Move on. Find another man, another father suitable for Yang. Someone responsible, thoughtful, loving- someone who isn't me! I'm not worth you losing your humanity over-"

"Oh, Gladion." The sorrow in her voice steals his breath. The determination in her eyes stills his heart. "Any humanity of mine was because of you."

Before he can react, she kisses him. Her touch is like water to his parched soul. Her lips are sweet, and her arms wrap themselves naturally around him. He pulls her close, not wanting to break her embrace. Not wanting to think about what she intends to do-

But then she slips out of his grasp, her form dissipating into the mist around them.

Desperation seizes his heart as the world fades away. "Moon!" he yells at her, clawing against the air. "Moon, please!"

Her smile is sweet and sad. Her eyes are the last thing he sees.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "But losing you; damning you... that's something I can't do."

He wakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing happens. First a day. Then a week.

Gladion's tenser than usual, a fact that doesn't escape his guards or Faba. But no matter how they cajole or threaten him, he doesn't tell them of Moon, or what she said.

The darkness in her eyes haunts him still, and as much as he tries to convince himself it was just a dream, it doesn't stop the tightness in his chest; the fear that one day he'll see the woman he loves at the monastery's door.

But weeks turns into months, and tense anticipation returns to mellow dread. Faba stops his interrogations. Spring comes, starting with the melting of snow and the warming of the air. The birdsong fills the sky and flowers bloom underfoot.

Moon never appears, and each day, Gladion breathes a sigh of relief. Each night, he dreads and longs to see her in his dreams once more.

In the monastery, life continues as usual. The monks speak of a pilgrimage to the south. It's an affair that happens once every ten years, to offer prayers to the temples around the country. Naturally, Gladion's a point of concern- he's a prisoner in all but name. And while the brothers and even some of the elders think that his situation is a strange one, Faba's tales of the terrifying demon that has him in her thrall stops them from letting him go. A sharp word from Faba is enough for them to reluctantly rope him into the preparations, and with a sigh his guards tell him he'll be forced to go with them.

It's the first piece of good news in months. The activity and movement means that escape is far more plausible, especially once he's outside the monastery's walls. And if he escapes- he'll find Moon. Wrap her up in his arms, whisper soft assurances in her ears. Chase away that horrible look in her eyes.

The monks pack. Prepare. Some of the elders will remain, but the rest will travel down the wild roads of the countryside. Faba, a well-known figure of some seniority, is set to lead the pilgrimage. The elders whisper that it will take his mind off the fantastic demon he's been chasing, and deep down, Gladion hopes so, too.

The sky's moody when they leave. They barely make it past the first town when the spring rains come. It pours, unending, and they spend their time slogging through wet mud and sitting in damp, muddy clearings by the road.

Gladion still hates the rain. It drenches his world gray, and reminds him of a woman on a boat from an age ago. He sees visions of her through the mist and water, and his heart seizes at the illusions- though out of fear or joy, he doesn't dare say. All he knows is that when they make camp and the rain stops, she's not in sight. He breathes a sigh of relief.

The rain tires the rest of the party, too. They've stomped through wet ground for days on end, their robes caked with uncomfortable mud. The plain congee they eat is barely enough to keep spirits up, and while they're polite to him, even his guards are more weary. Distracted.

He waits. He's seen the trail they're taking from the maps during the planning, and Chun is not far from where they are now. The towering mountains of his childhood lurk just beyond the horizon, the cold, forested hills that he played in stretch as far as the eye can see. The road will lead back to the familiar great gates, the gray stone walls. It's so close that he can smell civilization, people, a life he once knew-

And when he closes his eyes, the cold dampness in the air reminds him of the time he held a white snake in his hands.

He waits till nightfall to make his escape.

His guards are tired. More than that, they're sloppy. Maybe it's because he's done nothing threatening or dangerous, but whatever the case, they untie his hands when he offers to help with the food. They don't notice when he lifts a knife from the cook and hides it within the folds of his shirt. Don't suspect anything is off when he asks to use the privy, and his guards wearily lead him off to the edge of camp.

"Make it fast," the bald one grunts, turning his back to him.

Gladion nods. He wanders slightly into the brush, and when a glance back shows that both his guards are only vaguely watching him, he slips the knife out of his shirt. It takes some effort, bracing the knife on the ground between his feet, but he manages to cut through the rope without attracting any suspicion-

"Hey, you done?" A shuffle of cloth, a hand on his shoulder.

Gladion winces. No matter. He grabs hold of the knife. In a swift movement, he jams the hilt onto the hand on his shoulder.

The monk lets go with a pained cry. His companion approaches, but he's distracted by the commotion. Gladion doesn't waste his chance. He leaps up, and before they can stop him, he dives into the brush.

It's cold. Wet. His shoes slip and slide on uneven ground and mud, and in the faint light, it's hard to see the knife in his hand. It's all he can do not to trip and fall, to keep himself orientated in the dark. But it's okay- all he needs to do is last till the dawn, when he can get his bearings and find his way back to the road-

"There he is!"

It's Faba's voice, nasally and sharp. Gladion turns, and the monks are there. Torches in hand, white robes soiled with mud. Even from a distance, there's no mistaking the anger in Faba's eyes.

He grits his teeth and abandons caution, breaking into a run. The mud catches his feet, but he doesn't care, just wants to break through the trees-

Then the ground in front of him drops. Gladion grinds to a halt, scarcely stopping before he falls headfirst off a cliff.

"Really, boy, what did you hope to achieve?"

The brothers have him surrounded. Gladion brandishes his small knife in front of him, no matter how futile it might be. They part for Faba, who slowly approaches with careful steps. Bile rises in his throat at the sound of the jingling staff, at the scrutiny of the monk's condescending e yes.

"Why are you running?" Faba sighs. "There's nothing here. You'll die out here in the forest. Or worse, you'll get yourself captured by the spirits again."

"I _wasn't_ captured," Gladion snaps. "She's the woman I love, not some _monster_!"

The monks are unfazed. Faba snorts.

"We offer you protection-"

"You're only keeping me prisoner because you want her to find me, don't you?"

Faba glares at him, and despite his situation, Gladion smirks. "Well," he breathes softly, "I won't be your bait any longer."

He steps back, and slides down the incline before anyone can stop him. Darkness envelops him, and branches and twigs scratch at his face. He rolls down the slope, arms around his head, as gravity drags him down like a broken rag doll.

He gasps, body hurting and mind reeling. Somewhere along the way, he's lost his grip on the knife, and now only dirt and leaves remain in his grasp. He shakes the vertigo out of his eyes, tries to stand-

Then suddenly, there's a touch on his shoulder. Gladion turns, ready to fight, until-

"Gladion."

He doesn't dare believe his ears. Doesn't dare believe his eyes, when he sees a shimmer of scales and the glow of slitted eyes. But there's a familiar touch of a gentle hand against his cheek, the familiar sound of her breath. She braces his shoulder, and even in the dark, he can never mistake her.

"Moon."

She smiles, so soft and familiar and not at all full of despair like he glimpsed last. She's not slipping through his fingers, is here and real, and all he wants to do is hold her close and never let go. But his body hurts, his limbs are lead, and it's all he can do to stay upright.

"We need to go."

Hau's voice interrupts their brief reunion. The other snake demon stands nearby, a drawn sword in his hand. "They're coming," he explains briefly when Gladion catches his gaze.

Gladion looks behind him, and he sees torches, beads of light, descending down the incline. He mutters a curse and tries to stagger to his feet, only to be stopped by Moon's hand.

"No," she whispers. Her eyes are hard, and even though the moonlight reflects off them, there's a darkness in them. "I'm done running."

"Moon." He grabs her hand. "It isn't safe-"

"They're out here, aren't they? Without their precious artifacts?" She flashes him a smile, but it's unfamiliar. Cold, ruthless. Demonic. "I'll make sure they'll never come after us ever again."

A pit opens up in his stomach, but she easily slips out of his grasp, handing him off to Hau. "Take care of him," she whispers softly, a faint flash of her old, familiar smile gracing her features before she turns away.

He starts after her, but then there's a hand on his shoulder. Hau's watching him grimly, his grip tightening.

"Hau, no-" He begins, struggling to pull away, only for Hau to lift him off his feet, into his arms.

Behind him, Moon walks towards the approaching monks. In the sparse moonbeams, there's the metallic glint of a sword in her hand, even as her white robes and dark hair billow about her. Her back is straight, and there's no hesitation in her step.

"We're going," Hau says.

Gladion grits his teeth. "No, we can't-" But the younger snake demon takes off at a sprint, not even looking at him. "You can't seriously accept this!" He yells. "You know what she's going to do!"

"I'd do the same," Hau snaps back. "If it was for her, for Yang- I'd destroy the whole world for their sake. You should understand."

Gladion swallows. The monks are approaching Moon, their staves at the ready. He can make out Faba in the distance. Moon's outnumbered, but there's a chill in the air, a trepidation that creeps up Gladion's spine.

He remembers the shadow in her eyes, the anger in her voice. Her face, twisted by something dark and hateful.

Despair.

The monks are many, but Moon doesn't even falter. He can hear the air sing with her power, her breath.

It isn't her safety he's worried about, but-

"I understand," he whispers.

Before Hau can react, he twists, diving towards the ground. The snake demon lets out a yelp, but he breaks free, crashing onto soil and mud once more.

"Gladion!" Hau yells at him, but he's already on his feet, running back, back towards Moon, just as she raises her blade and the monks charge.

He's not going to lose her again.


	15. Chapter 15

The skies open in a downpour.

Gladion's breath tears at his throat as he runs. The distance isn't much, but his body hurts with every step, every second drawn as Moon raises her sword. The metal glints off the faded moonbeams, shining a cold light in gray eyes.

"Moon!" he yells, but she doesn't- won't- hear him.

"Get her!" Faba's nasally yell breaks through the still air, and the monks attack.

There's a flash of lighting, a shimmer of steel. She moves, a white blur amid the falling raindrops. The monks' assault would normally be dangerous, but Moon doesn't hesitate. Her sword swings in a smooth, deadly arc, her steps precise and quick. She doesn't even bother parrying; slips in between the staves with unnatural grace. It's all the monks can do to stay away from the edge of her blade.

But she's unrelenting. More of the brothers join the fray, Faba leading the charge. Yet Moon dances, blade leading, elegant and fierce and deadly all at once. It's almost beautiful, if not for the splattering of blood against her white dress, the cry of pain from the brothers around her as they fall, clutching wounded limbs as they lie in the mud.

"Moon!" Gladion yells again, but the monks ring around Moon, and either she can't hear him, or she's not listening. There's another flash of lightning, and in the brief illumination, she's smiling, her eyes cold and still. Predatory and dangerous. A snake's eyes, on a face covered in scales.

He's almost at her side, but then a staff catches him in the ribs. Pain lances through him as a horrid _crack_ echoes in his ears. Gladion collapses to the ground, clutching at his torso. A monk- one of his guards- glares down at him.

"Get out of my way," he grunts through gritted teeth. "I need to- I need to stop this. She's going to- She can't-"

"You're not going to stop anything." The monk raises his staff, and Gladion braces himself. But then a wild cry resounds behind him. Suddenly, Hau tackles the man, knocking him to the ground. A swift punch to the head, and the monk goes down without a struggle.

Hau glares at him. "What in heaven's name are you doing?" The younger demon hisses. "She told me to take care of you, and you-"

"Shut up." Gladion staggers up. His torso is sore, and he's sure he's cracked a few ribs. But Moon's still dancing, her blade covered with something dark. He moves towards her, until Hau claps a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm getting you somewhere safe-"

"No." He shakes off the younger man's hand. "Hau, I need to stop her. This- this _isn't_ her!"

The snake demon hesitates. His hand tightens on Gladion's shoulder, and injured as he is, if Hau wants to take him away, there's little he can do to stop him. So he meets Hau's stare with his own, trying to will him to see. To _understand._

"Moon's not a killer, Hau. I'm not going to watch her become that." Gladion winces in pain as picks up the fallen monk's staff. "And if you get in my way-"

Hau's glare intensifies, but instead of grabbing him and taking him away, the demon lets out a low growl. "Fine!" he snaps, stepping in front. "I'll clear a path. You just get her to safety. I'll cover you."

"Hau-"

"Just get her out of here," Hau responds, rolling his shoulders. "She's my sister. I love her, too."

Gladion nods. "Thank you."

Hau grunts. Then he leaps at the nearest monk, taking the man down before he can react. Another monk comes to his fallen brother's rescue, but Hau pivots, slamming a foot straight into the man's solar plexus before glaring at Gladion.

"Get a move on!" he snaps, and Gladion doesn't need further encouragement.

He moves as fast as he can able, bracing himself on the staff. Monks that try to stop him are greeted by Hau's fists, and soon, he's almost by her side-

"Moon!" he yells.

She flows like the water. Fallen brothers are scattered all around her, clutching their wounds as they scramble away from the epicenter of her destruction. Gladion feels the bile rising in his throat at the sight of her, dispatching her enemies with swift, inhuman precision. When she stops, it's only because the monks don't dare approach her, their staves a meager defense against her blade.

"What now, then?" Her voice is soft, slithering. The rain continues to pour, her dark hair pooling about her shoulders like a shadowy veil.

"Demon," Faba spits at her. The monk stands behind his brothers, clutching tight to his staff. "The heavens will have your head for what you've done! You _monster_!"

Her eyes widen. "You- _you_ came after _me_!" She lunges, blade leading. "You threatened my life! Came after my family! You tried to kill my son _,_ and almost _murdered_ my husband!" The monks protecting Faba fall like scattered flowers, leaving only the beady-eyed man. Moon raises her sword again, points it straight at Faba's neck. "Tell me, sir monk- what crime have I committed that would offend heaven so?"

The man's legs tremble. His grip on his staff is tight. But he raises his eyes to Moon and says, "Your very existence itself is a crime against heaven."

She gasps, light and broken. Then she attacks.

Faba puts up a fight. He's more skilled than the rest of the brothers, blocking most of Moon's bladework. But even so, she lands cuts on his arms, his legs- Gladion runs towards them, but they're so fast, moving further and further away. They run through the forest, and Gladion follows- past the rain, past the trees.

Eventually, he pushes through the treeline, out towards a cliff. Gladion gasps- he's seen the maps, knew the lake of his youth was close. But to see the misty waters a good hundred feet below, to see the dangerous perch that Moon and Faba are fighting on-

"Moon!" he cries again, and this time, she reacts. A falter, a movement slightly a second late. She turns- then Faba's staff strikes her knee. She yelps, but doesn't buckle. Breaks away from the monk, only to cast her gaze over her shoulder.

Her eyes are hard, like stone. Her hand doesn't tremble, and her face- though so familiar- wears a strange expression. "Gladion, why are you here? Where's Hau?"

"Waiting for us." He reaches out to her, offers a hand. "The monks are beaten. We can escape. You don't have to kill anyone."

"An odd proposal, from you." Her smile doesn't reach her eyes. A shadow flits across her face, and she turns to look at Faba once more. "If I don't, they'll keep coming after us."

"Moon, you musn't." Gladion grabs at her shoulder, and she's so cold, like ice. Water soaks through her clothes, trails down her scales. "If you kill them now, you'll just prove them right-"

"They already are, Gladion!" She turns to him, her eyes sharp and dark. "I killed those men on the mountain. I destroyed your life! Even though I don't want to, I- I'm a demon, destroying everything _good_ in the world! So, for your sake, for everyone I love-" She swallows, and in that brief moment, the pain on her face is lit up by the lightning and the storm. "I have to do this."

"Moon, no!"

He grabs for her, but she's gone. Faba catches her blade, but she moves so fast that it's almost like lightning. She turns her blade, pivots, and suddenly she's behind him. The monk can barely react when she swipes at his legs, and he screams and falls to the ground.

Gladion forces his body to move. Puts every ounce of energy and desperation into his legs, watching as Moon lifts her blade high-

He throws himself in the middle of her path, shoves Faba behind him. Catches the surprise in Moon's eyes. She freezes, the tip of her sword resting just under his neck.

"Gladion-" she gasps, then her eyes harden. "Get out of the way! After everything he's done to us, he _deserves_ this!"

Behind him, Faba whimpers. Gladion's stomach twists in a knot, but he doesn't move.

Moon stares at him, incredulous. Angry. "You tried to kill him, yourself!"

"And you stopped me," he whispers back.

"That was then! When I thought I could afford t-to be human!" She's shaking, her breath is ragged, but the blade doesn't lift. "When I thought kindness and goodness was all I needed to do to fit in- But the world doesn't work that way, and this man, this filthy pretense of humanity-" She shakes her head, and yells, "Why would you stop me now?"

Gladion hates the rain. Hates how it trails down her skin and blends with her tears, hates how it's cold and wet and carries the scent of her despair. But slowly he draws a breath, and with trembling hands, he pushes her sword away.

"You're better than me," he answers. "Better than all of us. And Yang... wouldn't want his mother to kill."

She stops. Trembles, as her sword clatters to the ground. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, shine bright with her soul. She presses a hand against her mouth, and takes a step towards him-

And then pain blooms at his side. Gladion gasps, dizziness washing over him. He staggers, catching the sight of Moon's wide eyes, but then someone's at his back, and something cold and sharp is pressed against his neck.

"Gladion!" Moon reaches out to him, but then there's a chuckle, a heavy breath in his ear.

"Not another step, White Snake." Faba's voice is raspy, but his grip on Gladion's arm is tight. "Unless you want to see this boy's head separated from his shoulders."

"How can you call yourself a holy man?" Moon shouts. "He's-"

"A criminal, a wanted man. The lowest caste of society." Faba snorts. "I've heard about his sordid past through my travels. Heard about how he earned his place in the gaol of Chun." He arches an eyebrow. "No wonder you would lie with such filth. Nobody would shed a tear if he dies. Not even, I suspect, you."

Gladion flinches. Blood blooms where his hand is pressed against his torso. The knife he dropped when he rolled down the hill is pressed against his neck, and Faba drags him, away- away from Moon, and he can't summon the strength to break free. Faba's at the edge of the cliff, and below, the smooth water of the lake stills his heart.

"You will let me leave," Faba says. "You will let me take this man with me."

Moon hisses, but she doesn't move. "No-"

"Or alternatively, you can kill yourself, right here and now, and I will let your family live."

She hesitates. The rain streaks down her face, and without a word, Gladion knows what's going through her head. Gritting his teeth, he speaks.

"'Let us?'" Gladion coughs. "Don't listen to him, Moon. He'll kill you, then he'll kill Hau. Then me, and Yang."

"Silence!" Faba snaps at him, and the blade against his neck presses deeper. Pain lances through him, and he gasps, but he has to hold on- for Moon's sake.

She's watching him with wide, fear-filled eyes. He wishes he can tell her everything- all his dreams, all his hopes. All his promises of how he'll be by her side, how he'll always hold her hand. Wishes he could be with the woman he loves, watching her laugh and smile and seeing the sunlight reflect off her beautiful moonstone scales.

But he can't. And the least he can do- the only thing he can do- is keep her safe.

"You're not a killer, Moon," he whispers. "But I am."

She gasps. He pivots, leaning backwards into Faba. The monk yelps at his sudden weight, staggers, and the cliff's edge is close, so close that he can see the water below-

Then suddenly there's a blur of white, someone pulling his hand. Faba turns, and for a moment, Gladion fears that the monk has regained his footing- but then he sees a streak of white scales across his vision, a flash of gray eyes warm with a soft smile.

"Moon!"

She's gone, hurtling over the cliff, Faba in her grip. The monk screams, and Gladion watches in horror as they pierce through the still water. His heart stops, and there's a ringing in his ears as he sees darkness pool on the surface of the lake. He waits, counting the seconds, the moments, trying to deny what has happened, what he's just seen-

Faba's body comes up first, floating. The monk is still, lifeless, and even from the distance, his face is twisted in one last, horrified scream.

And then, on a wave of white silk, a dark haired, white-scaled body emerges from the depths.

Gladion screams.


	16. Chapter 16

He runs. There's a rough path down the side of the cliff, and Gladion follows it to the lake, his heart bursting in his chest with every step.

By the lakeside, some of the monks are already gathered, pulling Faba's body out of the water. He doesn't spare them a glance, and neither do they stop him when he plunges into the lake.

The water is cold, but Gladion doesn't care. He clenches his teeth against the cold, the sting of water on his open wounds. Moves his arms, until he swims up to where Moon floats, her arms spread out, her eyes closed as if she's asleep. But she doesn't respond when he calls her name, when he touches her hand. Pulling her close to his chest, he swims back to shore, begging all the while that her demonic nature has kept her alive.

"Gladion!" Hau's standing at the shore, the panic evident in his voice.

He holds Moon tightly in his arms as he emerges from the water, nearly staggering from her weight and the effort of carrying her onto land. She's limp in his arms, her head resting against his chest. She almost looks like she's sleeping, if not for the lack of her warmth, the rising of her chest.

"Hau-" He shakes the water out of his eyes, but it's still hard to see, and he gulps in air before he says, "She's- she's not breathing."

The younger snake demon takes Moon from his arms, lays her on the ground. Gladion collapses, only able to watch as Hau begins administering treatment- turning her head, breathing into her mouth- until finally, _finally,_ there's a sputtering gasp. Gladion's heart leaps in his chest as her eyelids flutter, and for a moment, he thinks, _everything will be okay._

"Moon-" He's by her side in an instant, even though Hau shoots him a glance.

"Gladion." Her gray eyes are tired, but they fix on him. She smiles, quiet and soft and _alive._ Then she sighs, and her eyes close, her head rolling back-

"No, no!" He reaches for her, only to be stopped by Hau's firm grip on his wrist.

"She's badly hurt," the snake demon says. "The fall. We're... we're lucky she's even alive." He shakes his head, his green eyes firm. "We need to get her back to Chun. I can treat her there."

Gladion nods. Hau gently lifts his sister up in his arms, and Gladion gets to his feet.

It's only then that he realizes that they're surrounded by the monks. Some of them are wrapping Faba's body up in a cloth behind them, but the others ring around the two of them. Gladion tenses, but they aren't brandishing weapons; don't look as if they're about to attack.

"Master Gladion."

It's one of his guards. The man nods to him.

Stepping towards him, Gladion throws a protective arm out in front of the snake siblings. "Are you going to stop us from leaving?" Gladion snaps. "After what Faba did-"

"We saw what Faba did." The man's eyes are firm, but there's a flicker of sorrow in his voice. "His actions- threatening you, harming you, and your family- we cannot condone it. We... offer our sincerest apologies."

"And Moon?" Hau's voice is soft, but sharp. "Are you going... to kill us, after all?"

Gladion tenses as the monk approaches, but the man shakes his head. "Even if she is a demon, the White Snake only harmed us in self-defense." He hesitates, before adding, "She did not kill any of our number, back in the forest, even though she could very well have done so. Her true nature... is not what Faba made it out to be."

Gladion stills. It's true- he sees all the familiar faces of the monks, save for Faba. They're wounded, sure, but they're all alive. With a twisted pang, he turns back to Moon- to the gentle demon he loves, now at death's door.

"We have to get her home," he tells the monk. "Please, don't stop us."

"I understand." The monk bows, and the brothers beside him part. Hau quickly moves past him, and Gladion follows- until the monk grasps his hand.

"What are you-" he begins, but the sympathy in the man's eyes stop him.

"Do you truly love her, Gladion?"

"With everything I have," he answers. "If you're going to take me away from her-"

The monk shakes his head. "Treasure every moment you have. Her injuries... if they're anything like Faba's, she might not last the day."

Gladion swallows the lump in his throat. Catches himself, and stops his legs from giving way. Offers the monk one last nod, before he runs to catch up with Hau.

All the while, his heart is screaming, hurting, praying that Moon will survive.

* * *

Chun is not far from the forest. Even while carrying his sister, Hau moves swiftly over the hills of Gladion's youth, and sheer desperation drives them back to the city with all haste. They burst into Lillie's manor, and his sister's welcoming smile immediately shifts to sharp commands to her staff. A room's prepared, and orders are given to keep Yang away from his mother's side.

All the while, Gladion's numb. Numb to the magnitude of the events, to the noise, to the lack of anything he can _do_ to save Moon's life. "Let me help," he begs Hau, and the younger snake demon nods and sets him to work, preparing medicines and bandages and all the equipment needed for surgery.

But when it comes to the time itself, Hau chases him away.

"You need me!" Gladion protests. "You're not a doctor, and we can't call one for a demon-"

"And you're not fit for this," Hau says, nodding to his own injuries. "Moon will be better off with stable hands, not a man about to collapse on his feet."

Gladion swallows his sharp retort. Hau's right, but if anything happens- he wants to be by Moon's side. Still, the younger snake demon doesn't let him protest. An assurance that one of Lillie's men will aid him, a quick change of bandages for his wounds, and Gladion's sent to bed.

Yang's waiting for him, there in his room. His son greets him wide eyes, and for a moment, after all these months, Gladion wonders if the boy remembers him- until Yang throws his arms around his legs and cries.

"They won't let me see mom!" he says, green eyes pleading and sad. "She's back, right?"

Gladion doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know how he manages to smile, and whisper some excuse about how Moon's out for a trip and that she'll be back soon. Quietly tucks his son to bed on the promise that it will make his mother happy, heart twisting all the while as he hopes what he says will not be a lie.

Yang curls up against him on the bed, an innocent smile on his face, and Gladion pats his head and whispers, "Your mother loves you, very much."

The little boy throws himself against Gladion's torso, but he ignores the pain of his cracked ribs, wrapping his arms around his son.

"She loves you very much, too, dad."

His breath catches. His heart hurts. He closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from forming. With a shaking smile, he presses a kiss onto Yang's forehead.

"I know, Yang," he whispers. "I know."

* * *

Sleep is far from the reprieve Gladion wishes for. Time and time again, he sees Moon- smiling, falling, floating, and smiling again, before her eyes close and there's nothing he can do but stand powerless as she slips out of his arms. He wakes when there's a shake on his shoulder, and Hau's there, eyes dark and mouth pressed into a grim line.

They've placed Moon in Lillie's room. She's still and silent when Hau leads Gladion in, her scales looking deathly pale and her dark hair brushed and unusually neat around her face. There are bags underneath her eyes, and she looks so sad, so broken... If not for the subtle rise and fall of her chest, Gladion would have thought he's stumbled into her wake.

"The operation worked," Hau whispers. "I managed to stop the internal bleeding, but-" He shakes his head. "She's already so weak to begin with. I'm... I'm not sure if she'll pull through."

Gladion says nothing. Instead, he wraps an arm around his friend, and stays still as Hau cries into his shoulder. It's all he can do to guide Hau to his own chambers, before returning to the room.

Part of him doesn't want to be here. Doesn't want to see such a horrible pallor on Moon's face, the stillness that's so unlike her. But a larger part of him doesn't want to leave, for fear that if he does, if he turns away, the soft huff of her breath might cease to continue.

"Moon," he whispers softly. He draws up a chair next to her, holds her small, clawed hands in his own. It's agonizing to remember what she's been through, to consider that he'll never hear her voice again, never see her smile.

"Why did you-" He swallows, the words heavy and bitter on his tongue. She's asleep. She can't answer; probably can't even hear him, but still... "You told me not to throw my life away, but you-" He shakes the image of her, falling, out of his head. Grasps her hand tight.

"I love you." Those three words always made her smile, always chased away the darkness in her eyes. But now, there's no change in her breath, her stillness. And with a trembling hand, he presses a kiss onto the back of her hand and waits.

Nothing changes. At first, Hau and Lillie sit with him, bring him food and water. But he doesn't leave Moon's side. He wants to be there if she opens her eyes, or if she leaves him forever. His heart aches so much it's numb, but it's probably nothing compared to what she's gone through; and he'd go all the pain in his life again and again if it would mean she'd wake up.

After a week, it's obvious that her condition's not going to improve. They can't get her to eat or drink much more than water and gruel. And even though being a snake means she can go without sustenance for a time, eventually she'll weaken, and succumb to her wounds. But her mind doesn't wake, her body doesn't move, and with each passing day, Gladion can only watch as she slips, further and further away.

"There must be something you can do," he asks Hau. "A medicine, a potion, _magic-_ "

"Moon's the magician." Hau shakes his head. "I know her spells and potions, but not all of them, and the ones I know of won't help. I can't work miracles like she can, I-" He grits his teeth, wraps his arms tight around his body. "I'm a bloody fool for letting her go through with all of this-"

"This isn't your fault," Gladion answers immediately. "If anything, I should have kept her safe."

Hau squeezes his shoulder. For once, the hardness in his eyes is replaced by a shared pain, the softness of the boy he knew back in Yan. The snake demon sighs. "At this point, we'll need a miracle."

An echo, a voice. A memory of a giant eagle hunting the mountains, and of a shimmering herb in between the crags of a cliff-

"Magic that can bring back the dead?" Gladion whispers.

Hau turns to him, question in his eyes.

"Where's my pack, Hau?"

They find it among the belongings that the snake siblings managed to bring with them from the forest. His old travel pack, aged and well-worn. Gladion hasn't opened it since he found Moon in the forest; hasn't had a need to. But when he digs through the contents, there it is. A shimmering herb, safely folded between sheets of paper.

Hau breathes as Gladion pulls it out, awe in his voice as he asks, "How did you get that?"

"The eagle demon," Gladion answers. "She gave this to me, when I- when I went searching for Moon." His throat is tight as he turns to Hau. "Can we use it? To create the medicine Moon made to save my life?"

Hau stares at him, but instead of exultation, there's a frown on his face. "Even if you have this- Moon never taught me the recipe. If we feed the herb to her as it is, the magic of it might kill her."

Gladion's fist clenches. His mind races as he runs through everything- anything- that he can do. "Was there a recipe book, or-"

"No." Hau shakes his head. "She came up with it on her own, and after she fed it to you... We didn't have time to write it down. I don't think she wanted to, either."

Gladion stills. He closes his eyes, tries to stem the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He can still remember the taste of the medicine, bitter and thick and flaky. Moon was the one who saved his life, and now- now his only chance to save hers was fading, like a memory... She didn't have time to process the ingredients fully, and the taste of it still lingers on his tongue. If he concentrates, he can still remember-

"Ginseng. Hare's Ear. Huang Lian."

Hau's mouth is agape, eyes wide.

Gladion winces. "It was bad," he mutters. "I don't think I could forget it if I tried. But there's something else I remember, a bit of sweetness-"

"Licorice?" Hau frowns. "No, we were out of licorice then. Maybe foxglove...?"

"Maybe." Gladion sniffs the herb. It's stale, dry, but there's a mild hint of spiciness tingling his nose. He stands up, grabs Hau's hand. "We have to make it. Please, Hau!"

The snake demon doesn't even hesitate. With a swift nod, he leads Gladion to an antechamber. There, Moon's equipment is all set up- her pots and pans, her crucibles and knives.

Hau remembers some of what she did. Gladion listens carefully to his instructions, making sense of the process- cutting the herbs, boiling them, just like he'd watched Moon do, for all these years. He does his best to control the tremble of his hand, the lump in his throat, forcing himself to remember the days when his control was the only thing keeping him from being locked up in prison. Except this time he's trying to save Moon's life, and time and time again, he tastes the resulting mix, hoping for the same acrid taste that woke him up from his own sleep.

They work feverishly through the night, disposing of each batch as Gladion remembers something, discards a herb or root or mushroom and adding another one in its place. Hau reminds him of each ingredient's properties, and they guess at how Moon might have thought about putting the decoction together. Through it all, the herb remains safely folded in his pack- waiting for the right moment for it to be used.

Finally, after three days, Gladion's sure that the mixture in the pot is the closest that they'll come. They haven't used the herb- there's only enough portion for one chance, and through it all, he fears that once they add it it'll throw the whole mix awry, and Moon will be lost to him forever.

"I'll beat the demon up again, if we need to," Hau assures him as he holds the herb above a boiling pot of water.

Gladion smiles briefly. Then, he lets go, and watches the herb sink to the bottom of the pot. It curls in the boiling water, just like the twisting sensation in his gut. Hau grips his shoulder, and they count the minutes as the herb disintegrates into the water, the resulting mix turning thick, until it's just right.

They add it to the prepared mix, and Hau instructs him to add a bit more water and boil for another half an hour. Gladion's precise, well-aware that any mistake could be the difference between Moon's life or death.

Then finally, it's done. A thick liquid sits at the bottom of a crucible, an ugly green in hue with bits of mushroom floating to the top. Hau hands him a spoon, and stealing only the smallest portion of it, Gladion takes a taste.

It's horrible. The bitterness overwhelms his mouth, the chunks of mushroom burst sourness on his tongue. There's a flicker of spiciness, a hint of sweet. It's hard to get down, but when he does-

"This is it," he tells Hau.

His friend nods, and they carefully pick up the small crucible, holding it gingerly with gloved hands. He isn't sure if heat is part of the efficacy of the medicine, but the medicine Moon fed him was warm, fresh. He's not going to take the chance that it's not.

* * *

She lies still, just as he left her, three days ago. Lillie's servants have cared for her; though none of them dare to linger in the room with a snake demon. Gladion's breath hitches at the sight of her, and his heart tightens in his chest.

"If this doesn't work-" he whispers.

"It will," Hau reassures him. The snake demon smiles at him, slight and tired, but through his facade, there's fear in his eyes. He shakes his head, gestures at Gladion. "Go on, then."

Gladion steps into the room, his footsteps light as he takes the seat by her bedside. Watches the slow rise and fall of her chest. His hand brushes across her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Moon doesn't respond. Gently, he picks her up by the shoulders, bracing her just _so_ that her body will drink. He lifts the crucible to her lips, and with a soft squeeze on her shoulder, he pours the liquid into the slight gap of her mouth.

He waits. At first, she doesn't move, and he fears the worst. But then, slightly, there's movement in her throat, the small sound of a swallow.

"Drink," he whispers softly in her ear, tilting the crucible back for another portion. Making sure it's not too much, and watching as she slowly downs the entire mix.

Then he waits. Seconds, minutes. Gladion's not sure, doesn't want to know how long he stays there, holding Moon's limp body in his arms. Doesn't know how to stop the horrid thudding in his chest, the tension that runs through him.

"Please," he whispers. "Please wake up."

There's a halting breath. A soft murmur. Slowly, her eyelids flutter open. Gray eyes fix on him, just like last time, and though she's still deathly pale, a weak smile graces her lips.

"Moon." Relief breaks through him like a wave. He wants to crush her to his chest, bury his head in her hair- but she's so weak and fragile, and all he can do is offer her a smile.

"My love." Her voice is hoarse from disuse, her words weak and soft. But she's alive. Alive, and awake, and Gladion can't stop the tears from falling, can't keep the smile from his face-

Gently, a finger runs against his face. A hand cups his cheek, as her thumb wipes away his tears. Moon smiles, soft and warm, and leans into him.

He holds her tight.

They're home.


	17. Chapter 17

Late spring is slightly warmer than Gladion's used to. The flowers bloom magnificently, colouring the trees with vibrant pinks, oranges, and reds. The city is bustling, and while he never feels completely at ease among all the people, there's a lightness in his step now. A smile on his face, one that even old Wicke's surprised by.

Moon heals, not slowly, but it takes her weeks before she's on her feet again. Hau's there with her every step of the way, and after a few days Yang is allowed to be by her side once more, playing and chattering, bringing back her smiles. She's easily tired, but not broken. The shadows are gone from her eyes, and when she laughs, everything in the world is _right_.

"You'll have the wedding before you leave, I hope," Lillie asks him one day, as they watch Moon play with Yang out in the garden. Rather, Moon sits by the pool as her son runs circles around her, but when she glances at Gladion, her eyes shine with pure joy that it makes him feel light.

"We wouldn't dream of it any other way," Gladion answers. "She'd like it in summer, I think. Just a quiet affair," he says sternly, catching the look in his sister's eye. "Not a festival, Lillie."

His sister giggles. "But you're getting married, Gladion. I'm so happy for both of you that only a festival will do!"

"Then we'll just elope."

Lillie pouts. "That's not fair," she mutters. "You're already married in all but name."

Gladion smirks, and his sister throws a pillow at him. When Moon and Yang come in later, Lillie has him in a headlock, even as she aquiesces that yes, she'll just hold a small ceremony for them both in the summer.

Gladion chuckles, and Moon spends the rest of the night admonishing him for teasing his sister.

He likes it this way. The easy coming and going of the days. The feeling of family, the warmth and stability that he's craved for so long, and hasn't understood till now. Moon, curled up in his arms, as she drifts off to peaceful sleep.

But one night, he catches her by the window, the moonlight shining on her faint scales. There's a contemplative look on her face, her arms wrapped tight around herself.

"What's wrong?" he asks, as he gathers her in his arms. She sighs, leaning against him, and a small smile breaks on her face.

"I'm thinking of life," she answers. "Of death."

He kisses the top of her head, waits for her to continue.

"When I was asleep," she says. "I heard you. You asked why I... was willing to throw my life away."

Gladion doesn't respond. Slowly, she turns in his arms, until her gray eyes meet his. "You were willing to do the same," she murmurs. "You were going to die- for me."

He clears his throat, is aware of how she's staring straight into his soul. "I love you," he says at last. "And you, surviving- that's all that matters to me. I knew we'd have to part, eventually but... your life is worth so much more than mine. You'll live so much longer. Do so much better. Your medicines, Moon. They'd save the world."

Moon's sigh is soft. "What if I don't want to?" she asks him. "What if... the only reason why I feel like I'm even _me,_ even... _capable_ of caring for anyone- was because of you?"

He breathes, unsure how to respond. She smiles, and her touch is gentle as she leans into him.

"You showed a demon compassion, Gladion. And because of that, I wanted- no, I _decided_ \- to be something other than what the world expected of me."

"And the world has benefitted from that," he answers. "You heal. You help."

"But what we have is something that isn't normal." Her grip on his shirt is tighter now, and there's a flicker of sadness in her eyes. "Eventually, someone will find out. Another Faba. And I... I won't be able to be with you, or Yang, forever."

"Then we'll leave," Gladion says tersely. "We'll keep moving, find somewhere else-"

"That's not fair to either of you." Moon shakes her head, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "And I'm not sure how much I'll still be... who I am, with you gone."

"You managed-"

"For twenty years, yes, when I was innocent and naive." She glances up at him, her voice low in a whisper. "I can't imagine centuries like this. Without you, reminding me who I am. I thought... I would be able to manage, but without you, I was so lost that I..."

"Moon-" He moves to hold her, but Moon stops him with another shake of her head. She cups his cheek, smiles ever so sweetly.

"Would you hate me? If I threw my life away?" Her eyes shimmer bright with emotion- fear, sorrow, hope. "My immortality. I'd give it all up- if I can live a normal life with you."

Her words stop him. Her touch stills him. "I can't ask that of you-" he begins.

"You're not," she says. "I am."

He doesn't dare to breathe. Doesn't know what to think, save- "Would that make you happy?"

She smiles. Resolute and calm, her eyes clear and bright.

"The happiest."

* * *

The Spirit Forest is as peculiar as ever, when they arrive. Gladion is careful to watch out for Moon, for despite her assurances, she's prone to pushing herself. So he guides her carefully over the hills and through the trees, taking her bemused smile as a compliment when she lets him pick her up in his arms.

The spring gurgles just like it did, an age ago, when they first came here. Gladion guides her into the water, and he takes her in one last time- the scales, the slitted eyes. Her clawed hand in his. The fangs and the forked tongue. The demon whose soul he loves, to the point he'd do anything to keep her safe.

She smiles at him. Then she closes her eyes, and the air sings with her power. It's sweet, melodic, a whispery hiss among the trees and rustling leaves. She says nothing as the wind whips around her, as the light around her begins to coalesce and her scales begins to glow. He holds on tight to her hand, closes his eyes as the light becomes too bright-

Then the song fades. The air stills. The sound of the spring is all he hears, and Gladion's afraid that he's alone- until Moon squeezes his hand.

When he opens his eyes, she giggles. Her skin is smooth, her dark hair framing her familiar face. Gray eyes watch him with warmth, and when she says his name, there's no hiss in her words.

"You look as if you've seen a demon," she teases.

"I almost miss it," he says with a straight face, tracing the familiar path of where her scales once were. "It really made your eyes stand out."

She laughs. Then she kisses him, and as Gladion holds her tight, he's filled with a happiness so bright and pure that not even heaven can compare.

He's with her. He has a future. Has a wife, a family, has everything he never could have dreamed of, when he was just a bandit on the run. And when he kisses her, he wants her to know- everything he is, is because of her, too.

* * *

Gladion is no fairy tale prince. No hero, saving the damsel in distress. After a small wedding where Lillie officiates their marriage and a short visit to his parents' shrine, he takes his family down to the quiet village of Yan, where a lazy river flows across the plains.

Hau stays behind. The snake demon says his farewells to his family. Perhaps he's buoyed by a chapter ending in their lives, but he decides to travel the countryside, still peddling Moon's many wares. Lillie writes about him often in her letters, talking about the numerous adventures he regales her with.

The villagers are surprised on their return after five years, but the old medicine shop is still standing, unused after all this time. Gladion and Moon clean up, rebuild. The villagers help, taken in by fond memories of the young couple, and the charm of their son. It isn't long before Moon's concocting new remedies again, and the villagers are singing her praises once more.

And with each passing day, Gladion treasures every moment he can hold her close. Every time Moon grasps his hand as they take long walks down by the river, or every time she laughs freely at his jibes.

It's normal. A life that they'll build together; a future where they'll grow old together. No magic, no demons; just two people, in love with one another.

But sometimes, when she stands in the moonlight, he imagines he can still see the trace of moonstone scales on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing Lady of Moonstone Scales! I really hope you enjoyed the entire fic. I sorta wrote this on a whim back for lonashipping week, but it turns out to have taken me two months to churn out this entire monstrosity. It's also been an experience for me, since this is the first time I've written a multichapter mostly by the edge of my seat with almost very minimal edits and it was kind of... just a rush of ideas I was trying to put to paper. As I'm sure you noticed, the last half of the fic has been a lot more wordy (and hopefully tighter??) than the start, but I hope it's been an enjoyable experience for you as it has been for me. Part of me kind of really loves the forbidden romance type of story like this, and Lona was not exactly the ship I'd ever expect to shove it into since canon Pokemon is so much happier, but without being kinda put on the spot via lonaweek I don't think I'd have ever written anything like this since I tend to shy away from multichapters, esp since I want angst that has lots of buildup and emotional roller coaster fun times. So, I'm very happy for the opportunity- and the motivation- to have written this fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it all through!


End file.
